Harry Potter and the Best Man's Job
by Scott the Wanderer
Summary: Harry was asked to be the Best Man for Remus and Bill in a double wedding. The problem? They didn't tell him that the Best Man has an important function in Traditional Wizarding Weddings. Minor AU. Please R&R with open mind
1. I have to do what?

I decided to take my own challenge here. I was surprised nobody took it at all. I mean it was rife with all sorts of possible silliness.

 _Name of challenge: The Best Man's Job._

 _Name of challenger: Scott the Wanderer_

 _Pairings/characters: Harry/Tonks, Harry/Fleur or Harry/Tonks/Fleur_

 _Summary:_

 _Remus and/or Bill ask Harry to be the Best Man at their wedding. (If both it is a double wedding.) The catch is Harry doesn't realize that the Best Man's function is actually important in the Wizarding world. If the Groom is unable to marry the bride (for any reason) the Best Man has to marry the Bride instead. It's why only unmarried and uninvolved men act as Best Man in the Wizarding World. Well as Fate is wont to do, the groom(s) are unable to make the ceremony (still drunk from the Stag Night, waylaid by Death Eaters, runs like a coward. whatever floats your boat). Now Harry is bound by his acceptance of being Best Man to marry Tonks and/or Fleur. Initially, nobody is happy about this._

I have decided on a Harry/Tonks/Fleur mix, the two ladies having become best friends.

I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

* * *

"You know you two need a Best Man pretty soon if you are going to keep the wedding date." Ginevra Weasley had a plan. She had a great devious plan. "You need someone that Fleur and Tonks respects and is still single."

"I was thinking of asking Harry." Remus stroked his chin as he considered the options. He had agreed to marry Tonks, but the death of her father had delayed that wedding. With Fleur and his fiancé having become best friends, the joint wedding ceremony had been born. "He is about the only friend I have that Tonks likes, let alone respects. Well single friend anyways."

"Well, after Charlie embarrassed himself at Christmas, I can pretty much can cross him off the list. Fleur was not amused to be mooned." Bill sighed as he looked over his list for friends. If they were respectable and male they were married. That precluded any of them from position. "I'm left with Harry, too. Especially after the Twins created those Daydreams with Fleur in her bathing suit from the second task."

"Oh, I am betting Fleur had great big fire balls for those two." Ginny grinned at the thought. She might have helped her mother in giving the Veela a hard time, but really she didn't mind Fleur. Well, not too much.

"She thought it was funny, then demanded twenty five percent of the gross and then told me there was no way in Hell they could be Best Man." Bill chuckled. "She also vetoed Percy and Ron. Percy because he is a git and Ron because Fleur respects Hermione too much...among other things."

"So looks like you two need to share the Best Man." Ginny found it nearly impossible to resist the evil laughter that welled up inside of her. Instead of breaking a rib trying to hold it too long, she left and cast a quick muffliato so could satisfy the urge. "Now on to phase two."

* * *

"Okay, you have made me banana bread with chocolate chips, got me an authentic set of World War II British Army Boots and you cleaned my apartment." Nymphadora Tonks eyed the youngest Weasley. "What are you buttering me up for?"

"Well, I heard that Fleur is your best friend and you can't exactly name her your Maid of Honor…" Ginny trailed off letting it hang there, but with Tonks didn't pick it up she sighed. "Remus is making Harry his Best Man, I just want one dance with him before Gabrielle tries to steal him for the evening. That girl has a serious case of hero worship ad even I can't resist her puppy dog eyes."

"Was that so bloody hard?" Tonks asked with a roll of her eyes. "Well, you are really my only choice. Hestia thinks I am nutty for wanting Remus. She keeps suggesting Harry of all people. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy but not like that."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the best." Ginny wrapped Tonks in an almost bone crushing bear hug. "I am so naming one of my kids after you."

"You would name a girl Nymphadora?" Tonks' eyes grew to saucer width in nothing flat.

"Actually, was thinking of calling a boy Tonks." Ginny replied.

* * *

Ginny Weasley had a plan, a most beautiful, wonderful and inspired plan. She was going to marry Harry Potter and there wasn't a thing anyone could do to stop it. Ginny knew that Harry had no idea about the intricate rituals and bindings involved in a Traditional Magical Wedding. She was going to use his ignorance against him. When he accepted being Remus' best man he was binding himself to marry in Remus' place if somehow the werewolf did not make it to the wedding in time. As Maid of Honor, Ginny was would be bound to marry in Tonks' place should the metamorphmagus not be able to. Ginny was going to make damned sure than neither Remus nor Tonks was anywhere remotely near the site of the ceremony. Then Harry Potter would be hers, all hers.

"Would you stop giggling like that, Ginny, it is very creepy." Gabrielle Delacour groused at her temporary roommate. The young Veela was cursing the fact she could not sleep with her sister during her stay in the burrow. She did take comfort in that at least her maman was enforcing the three month chastity period before the wedding. Gabrielle loved her sister dearly, but did not understand her taste in men. She could have had Harry Potter and she settles for William Weasley? It boggled Gabrielle's imagination. William was nothing like the Knights from the story books. Whereas Harry Potter was even better than the books had described. Oh, that she could open Fleur's eyes and make her marry Harry, life would be so much better. Part of that life being better was that Gabrielle would never have to be related to Ginny Weasely. The older girl just set her teeth on edge. "Just why are so giggly anyways? I heard Harry Potter had broken up with you. Sure it was to protect you, but I would think you would be broken hearted."

"Oh, I hadn't realized everyone heard that silly rumor." Ginny huffed her giggly mood gone for a moment before it returned. "I'm just happy Tonks chose me as Maid of Honor."

"Oh, well I supposed I would have been giggly if I was chosen as Maid of Honor." Gabrielle sighed. In her mind she actually thought on how she would rather just keel over dead than suffer the remote possibility of marrying Bill. Oh she didn't hate the man. She just didn't think he was marriage material. "I know Cho Chang is pretty giggly about it."

"Wait, that slag Cho Chang is Fleur's Maid of Honor?" Ginny nearly shrieked before a somewhat evil look passed over her face. "It's okay, she won't get her claws on Harry at all. He'll be all mine."

"Well, alright then. I am off to bed." Gabrielle knew when to make a retreat from the crazy person and this was definitely it.

* * *

Gabrielle was a very intelligent young woman. Like her sister, Gabrielle was continuously at the top of her class with barely any effort. As she lay in bed staring at a ceiling that was plastered with Harry Potter posters her mind was going over her earlier conversation with Ginny. Something was seriously wrong. She needed to investigate.

Hitting Ginny with a powerful sleep charm, Gabrielle started searching around for the older girl's diary. That had taken quite some effort, as the older girl had hidden it well. Finally after looking behind a shelf that held a collection of Harry Hotter bodice rippers, Gabrielle hit pay dirt. She found a diary, several potions and what appeared to be the wedding torcs that Bill, Remus, Tonks and Fleur were to wear on their wedding day. Mixed in with all of this were copies of the latest wedding plans.

For a moment, Gabrielle wondered if the older girl was just fixated on the perfect wedding. Opening the diary and reading, she learned that was not the case at all. Reading the entries in the diary gave a much different view of Ginny. One that Gabrielle could not help but feel sorry for. Then there was the plan that Ginny had concocted and Gabrielle knew she had to act. A wiser girl would have taken the evidence to an adult, but Gabrielle had a very different idea.

* * *

"We have a very serious problem." Arthur Weasley was at wits end at the moment. The morning had gone smoothly. Molly had reported the Brides were being fitted for their dresses and Arthur was happy to announce both grooms were not hung over. He'd enjoyed a breakfast with both Bill and Lupin before sending them off to get ready. Now, they were missing. "We have a potential disaster."

"Dear, I left out the bowl of fried chicken specifically so Ronald could graze on it without spoiling the buffet." Molly Weasley was on top of her game. This was the first wedding among her children and she was going the extra mile to make sure it was perfect. Already the two brides looked like fairy princesses, not that it was hard considering the canvas to be worked with. Either girl would make a burlap sack look amazing. "Just keep him from wiping his hands on the tablecloths."

"No, Ron is a little too preoccupied to be eating at the moment." Arthur said firmly.

"But, I just came from helping Hermione with her Bridesmaid dress." Molly frowned heavily.

"Our younger sons are combing the area looking for William and Remus." Arthur whispered, wishing for all the world he was dreaming and this would wake him up from the nightmare. "They'd been missing an hour. I checked the clock, but Bill's hand is showing Travelling. Harry tried Hermione's Point Me spell, but they are not in his range."

"Arthur, Harry's range is all the way to the Delacour house in Southern France. If Bill or Remus is not in his range…no…no…they must be hiding, pulling some sort of prank." Molly shook her head trying denial. "Watch, they will pop right out, just in time for the ceremony."

"Dad, Bill is on the Floo!" Charlie Weasley skidded to a halt after he ran up three flights of stairs. He had always been terrible at apparating and didn't trust himself to try it in his frantic state. "Remus too."

"Thank Merlin." Arthur turned on the spot and was in the kitchen. He had to face the fireplace, but was ever so happy to see his son's head there. "William, we have spent the last hour looking for you. Come on through."

"That's not an option, Dad." Bill sighed heavily. "And hour ago we were hit by a portkey that deposited us in a sticky situation."

"Just how sticky a situation?"

"Well, Arthur, we appeared in the Harem Chambers of Sultan Amahallan of Iraq." Remus's head appeared in the fire as well, obviously from a party line Floo connection. "Normally we would have been castrated and killed, but we foiled an assassination attempt with our sudden appearance."

"Well, tell him that you consider the debt paid in full by being allowed to live and come home. You have two hours before you are to be married." Arthur said with no small amount of heat.

"It's not as simple as that. Their law is very clear. The only males allowed to enter or leave the Harem are the Sultan's in-laws." Remus sighed in frustration. "We've been married for the last forty five minutes. We were only allowed to make this Fire Call because we have publically consummated our marriages."

"Tell Harry that we are really, really sorry for not preparing him for what's about to happen." Bill's tone was very clear on just how repentant he was. "The Sultan wishes to apologize as well for his part in this."

"And what do I tell Fleur and Tonks?" Arthur's brow was knitted in worry over the two ladies reaction. "You realize they might want to track you down and murder you."

"We figured as much." Bill said shaking his head. "Tell them…"

"Tell us what?" Tonks and Fleur may have not practiced the art of speaking in unison, but at that moment they pulled it off perfectly.

* * *

"Ginny, are you okay in there?" Hermione Granger waved her hand in front of the younger redhead's face. As before the girl barely responded with more than a smile. "Mrs. Weasley, I think Ginny is under the influence."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Molly." Molly Weasley playfully chided her youngest son's intended. "Ginny had to be given a calming draught and several cheering charms after she was told the news. She was quite despondent over her Brother just disappearing at the same time as Remus. She kept ranting about the unfairness of it all."

"Well, it is unfair to Fleur and Tonk and certainly a bit to Harry as well." Hermione shrugged. "Should we get a different Maid of Honor for the Ceremony?"

"Oh, it is much too late for that Hermione." Molly sighed. "We only have one hour and forty minutes to complete the rituals or the backlash will occur. I have no desire to see if the ancient legends about Pompeii are actually true."

"Well she only has to stand there. Cho can handle the rest I imagine." Hermione shrugged. "Though who does the Best Man's portion of the Ceremony if Harry is the groom now?"

"Harry has to perform both parts, or in this case all three." Molly sighed as she did not like thinking about the last time it had happened. Poor Fabian had been so heartbroken over losing Bellatrix to Rudy because of betrayal. "It makes divorce impossible, no matter the circumstances. On the bright side, Harry will never be tempted to stray."

"Not that he would ever follow temptation." Hermione shook her head. "Who's breaking the news to him?"

"I believe Ronald drew the short straw there." Molly said with a shake of her head.

"Oh dear, this will not end well, will it?"

* * *

"Alright Harry, you Lucky Bastard, I have Good News, Great News, and Amazing News." Ronald Weasley for once was not actually jealous of Harry Potter. Nope, he was too firmly in love with Hermione Granger to actually be jealous. If it had been Hermione that Harry was being forced to marry, Ron was sure he would be close to committing mass murder, but it wasn't so for once in his life he was not jealous of the golden egg that just fell out of Harry's arse. The cheering charm the Twins cast on him might have helped a bit. "First the good news: we found Bill and Remus."

"Oh thank Merlin. I was really beginning to get worried." Harry sighed in relief. He had been half afraid that somehow Death Eaters had killed Remus and Bill. Remus was what he believed an Uncle should be and Bill was definitely the cool older brother. "Okay, what is the Great News."

"Well, the Great News is despite having fallen into a Sultan's Harem Chambers they get to keep their bollocks." Ron said with chuckle. "The Amazing news is to do that they had to marry the Sultan's daughters so you have to marry Fleur and Tonks."

"WHAT?"

"I know right! Two of the three hottest women in the world and you are marrying them." Ron clapped an almost catatonic Harry on the back. "I mean it's what the Best Man does in Traditional Wizarding Weddings, they Marry the Bride if the Groom is for some reason unable to. Since a married man can't go through the rituals obviously Bill and Remus can't marry Fleur and Tonks."

"WHAT?"

"It all has to do with how the Wedding Ritual works. If the Ritual isn't completed the magical cores of the participants explode. According to legend the last time that happened was Pompeii." Ronald continued unaware that Harry was not taking this half as well as he was. "They tried to change the ritual, but that led to Slave Bonds and House Elves."

"House Elves?"

"Yes, those who did the altered rituals evolved over a few hundred years into House Elves. So the new rituals were dropped completely and Wizards went back to the old ones." Ron explained as if it was common knowledge. And truthfully it was to PureBloods around the world. "But enough about that. We need to get you out there and get the ceremony going. Just be thankful they don't do public consummations anymore. Merlin knows if they did pictures of yours would be all over the Daily Prophet. Then people would wonder if you're part Minotaur."

* * *

"When I find the cochon that whisked our grooms away I will burn them to ash." Fleur was just barely keeping herself from transforming. Her hands were smoking which made her thankful that her dress was of Veela design. "This is unforgivable. Not just what they have done to us, but what they have done to 'Arry."

"No disagreement there." Nymphadora Tonks wished she could grab a bottle of Fire Whiskey and drain it dry, however being drunk at your own wedding was in poor taste. Not to mention her mother would flay her alive. "Well, we definitely know it wasn't him. Neither Bill nor Remus told him what his duties were. Even if they did, not his style, especially if what Cho says about him is true."

"Bah, I do not want to think about who could have done this. I will only stay angry if I do." Fleur stopped pacing in the kitchen and leaned against the table. "You realize we will be married to each other as much as were are 'Arry. That this ritual will make us more sexually comfortable together."

"Yeah, I realize that we will likely be fooling around with each other as much as we will with Harry." Tonks really wanted a drink at this point. "Luckily, I am already bisexual, so not a huge change for me. I just prefer stick."

"Oui, same here. I had much girl-girl experience, but I was technically a virgin until the Yule ball." Fleur snorted daintily. "By some definitions I was still one after. Poor Roger was very affected by my Allure, like most men. He barely got tip inside, which is better than most men as they cannot even last through a kiss."

"Merlin I hope it was at least a little better with Bill." Tonks shuddered. She understood that Veela Allure made most men into minute men, but that was ridiculous. "Because I can tell you, Remus could go for an hour. Sure it would only be once a night maybe twice, but it was definitely mind-blowing."

"Oui, Bill was good for ten minutes. More than enough time to 'ring the bell' as he put it." Fleur smiled warmly. "Maman was jealous. It takes numbing cream and Viagra for my father to last that long."

"So we are going from possibly the best sex we ever had to…well…an inexperienced hormonal teenager." Tonks began massaging her temples. "Well, at least I never threw out my toys."

"Well, if he is half as resistant to the Allure as Bill then I am sure I will be ahead of most Veela."

* * *

Gabrielle was having the best day of her life. She was not going to be related to the creepy ginger girl. She did not have a problem with the Twins or strangely with Ronald. It was only Ginny she wanted to avoid calling an in-law. Well, Bill as well, but only because her sister could do so much better. And now with a little meddling Fleur was marrying Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks. The only way it could have gone better is if she could find a way to be related to Luna. Perhaps she could convince Harry to adopt the girl as a sister. The young Veela was in the middle of making more plans when she came across a moping Harry Potter.

"Ah, 'Arry, what are you doing out here alone?" Gabrielle sat on the bench next to her hero."The wedding will be starting in ten minutes, no?"

"Oh, Gabrielle. I guess you haven't heard." Harry looked up from his shoes into the young girl's eyes. He always did that with both Gabrielle and Fleur, something he did not know pleased them very much. "Bill and Remus won't be here."

"Hmm, then this means you will be my brother, no?" Gabrielle knew when to play innocent. She had a lot of practice over the years. "You will be marrying Fleur and Tonks?"

"Yeah, I just learned that little tidbit a few minutes ago." Harry shook his head as he was trying to wrap his mind around what Ron had told him. "I mean...Look, all I thought I was supposed to do was stand there, hand over some rings, and try not to make a speech that would get my bits hexed off by an angry bride."

"Ah, you only knew of Muggle Weddings." Gabrielle nodded as she deciphered the problem. "They should have told you earlier."

"Yes, and it's not fair to Fleur and Tonks." Harry almost growled. "They don't get to marry the men they love and end up marrying a little boy who probably only tolerate. it must be such a disappointment. There had to be better choices, actual men even."

"Oh merde. Now I see the problem." Gabrielle shook her head as she grabbed Harry's chin so he could not look away. "The Bride has a huge say in who is chosen as Best Man. In fact most Grooms treat the Bride's say as veto power. Of all the people Bill and Remus knew there was only one person Fleur and Tonks saw as an acceptable replacement. That was you."

"That helps this much." Harry put thumb and forefinger a quarter inch apart. "They are still being forced to marry me instead of them."

"Oui, and it is up to you to make certain that in the long run they consider themselves the luckiest Witches on the planet." Gabrielle countered. "You cannot do that by sitting out here and moping."

"You're right, Gabrielle. Thank you." Harry smiled as he hugged the young girl. "Do me a favor as my sister in law? If you see me moping again, give my arse a little kick."

"That I can do. Though it might be a fireball instead."

* * *

Despite the pep talk from Gabrielle, Harry was still just as nervous as any groom waiting at the altar. He hadn't been this nervous when he was waiting to face the dragon in the Tournament. Of course if he screwed up back then it would only kill him. If he messed this up, he would likely wish for death long before it came. He liked and respected both Fleur and Tonks, but he knew when crossed either one of them could easily outdo Voldemort in the tortures they would bring to bear.

"{Ah. A much better choice that Fleur's first intended. No drooling.}" Doreen Desirae Delacour, Fleur's paternal grandmother had been honored to perform the bonding ceremony. Of course not many people realized that the young looking Priestess was actually nearing her sixties. She could have passed as Fleur's older sister much like her Daughter in Law could. Of course being Veela like almost all the women on both sides of Fleur's family helped in that regard. "{"Much more age appropriate for Nymphadora as well.}"

"{I thought so as well. Not that Professor Remus wasn't delicious in his own way.}" Cho Chang took great delight in the surprised look on Doreen's face as she spoke fluent French. "{My mother had a saying. 'Ah, the language barrier. Sometimes the only way to bring it down is throw panties at it.' I wanted to learn French so I got in your granddaughters panties to do so.}"

"{I will have to use that saying from time to time.}" Doreen chuckled softly. "{I had heard you and my new Grandson-in-law were once an item. Is he any good in bed?}"

"{I honestly wish I knew. I was an emotional mess at the time thanks to so misbrewed potions.}" Cho responded completely straight faced. "{I did hear from Katie Bell that he is hung like a…}"

"You both should know that while I can't speak it without a horrible accent, I understand French perfectly." Harry interrupted Cho before she could finish. Seeing Cho blush and Doreen smile even wider, Harry just shook his head in amusement. "I also learned Mandarin and Hindi. So switching languages may not work."

"Sorry Harry, I couldn't resist." Cho appeared as contrite as she sounded, which was not really all the much. "I my defense I was only going to say good things."

"I know, but I would have ended up blushing so hard I pass out." Harry explain. "Then we'd be in worse trouble. Besides, Madame Delacour, I really don't think I am a better prospect than Bill Weasley. Fleur loves him and if not for some cosmic prank she would be promising herself to him today. That she has to settle for a specky git that she find completely unattractive must be a living hell for her. I will not make it any worse by even entertaining he the notion that I am somehow a suitable replacement."

"Well in this you might be partially correct but you are most definitely partially wrong." Doreen just offered a grandmotherly smile, which seemed out of place on her far too young looking visage. As she was about to elaborate the bridal march began. "Ah, I will have to wait to explain."

Whatever response Harry had was immediately banished from his mind. He had known both women were beautiful. Despite being absent from Hogwarts they were a frequent topic among the lads. Usually it was Fleur in her swimsuit or Tonks in her every day wear, Harry had been of the opinion that Fleur had looked more stunning at the Yule Ball and Tonks in her Auror Dress robes. The sight he saw now, put those to shame.

Fleur was in a silver white gown emblazoned with twin phoenixes facing each other, the feathers of their wings and tails forming the trailing skirt of the gown. Gemstones were woven into her hair instead of the traditional veil. There was only a hint of sadness in her expression, but that only seemed to enhance her ethereal beauty.

Not to be outdone, Tonks was in a pure white gown with a sweetheart neckline with a similar set of phoenixes in tiny gemstones. Her pink tresses were teased into an elaborate updo. She wore a traditional lace veil to complete the stunning look. Like Fleur she was not as happy as the occasion should have been, but it did not mar her beauty at all.

For a few moments Harry forgot just why he was standin by the altar. He was too busy wondering how in the world he rated marrying these two goddess. Luckily his usual habit of saying these things out loud when he was stunned, did not kick in.

"{Ah, there is the drool.}" Doreen chuckled softly before the two brides joined Harry at the Altar. Clearing her throat she applied a mild sonorous charm and began the ceremony. "Family and Friends we are gathered together this day to witness one the Blessing of the Goddesses: the Binding of Harry James Potter, Fleur Isabelle Delacour and Nymphadora Venus Tonks in the state of Holy Matrimony. Today's union is a Blessed event make no mistake. Fleur and Nymphadora may have originally planned to marry other men, but the Fates changed this plan. Instead, Harry, chosen by both would be suitors as the Man they trusted most, is to be the groom in this marriage."

"Do not make the mistake in thinking that these three are strangers. Fleur and Harry were Champions for their Schools in the TriWizard Tournament together. An event that saw them become friends when Harry saved little Gabrielle from the Black Lake along with his own hostage Ronald. When offered a reward he simply said: It's nothing special, anyone would have done the same." Doreen smiled warmly as she recounted the story. "As for Nymphadora and Fleur, the two ladies became fast friends when they joined the Order of the Phoenix. In fact I am told they are largely inseparable outside of their work or missions and they are practically sisters in all but blood." Pausing to catch a quick breath Doreen continued. "Harry and Nymphadora first met when Harry was but a few hours old. It was lamented more than once that Harry sometimes preferred her to his own father, James Potter. Alas they were separated far too young for Harry to remember, but Fate was again kind and they met years later becoming friends practically at first sight. I have blessed happy couples that have had less of a connection than these three. So I can only foresee happiness for them."

"Marriage for those of us blessed with magic is more than just vows uttered and pretty words on paper. The Goddesses have blessed us with the ability to truly join as one. Our bodies become attuned to the needs of our spouse. Our souls learn to anticipate the desires of our bonded. And most amazingly our magic pools with our mate so we are stronger together." Doreen smiled as widely as she expounded on the blessing of marriage. "As with all things there is a cost, but to spouses who share love it seems another blessing. There is nothing that can come between those who partake of the Goddesses' blessing. Once the vows are made and consummated there is no separating the bond short of the Goddesses or Death. With this in mind, Harry please make your vows to your brides."

"Animam tuam fierem maritus. Caro tuam fierem tuam fierem maritus." Harry intoned as he took Fleur's and Nymphadora's hands in his. His magic responding to his oaths flowed through his fingers and into theirs. "Votum ponam in sæculum."

Fleur and Nymphadora were stunned to actually feel the magic flowing through their bodies. In the preparation rituals, Bill and Remus had felt like holding their fingers near a candle flame. Harry's magic was like a smelter's furnace in comparison, but it certainly not painful. So caught up in the difference neither Witch understood the older vow Harry had uttered. When prodded they repeated the same words compounding the error, not that Doreen or anyone who understood would have cared to stop them.

* * *

Ginny Weasley watched as her plans disintegrated before her very eyes. Her perfect plan to snare the man of her dreams became so much ash in her mouth. Somehow she had made a mistake. Somehow the Portkeys she had gotten from Marietta Edgecombe had gone to the wrong people. Well, one of them had hit their mark. The other was not supposed to Bill. Now, Harry Potter was out of her reach forever. She couldn't even fume about it as she was so heavily medicated right now expressing a negative thought was beyond her.

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour was all smiles. Harry Potter was now her big brother. All thanks to Ginny Weasley and a flipendo spell. Now she just had to get the creepy ginger girl to a mind healer.


	2. Reception of the Century

I do not own Harry Potter or anything you might recognize here

* * *

A/N: Wow! A lot of positive reviews and feedback. And a few questions

Timeline: The Wedding was August 2nd 1997 and it is the middle of the Second Wizarding War.

Is Harry a Horcrux?: He has been led to believe he is one. I do not want to spoil everything I have planned by telling you right now.

Is Harry immune to Allure? No, but to him it's like the Imperius. He knows it's there he could surrender to it, but he doesn't have to.

What do the altered Vows mean? Well, Harry had made life-long commitment into a for all eternity commitment. He also literally gave his Brides everything he had.

How powerful is Harry? I am going with the idea that he was an Equal to Voldemort back when the latter first hit him with the killing curse back in 1981. Voldemort still has decades more experience than Harry though.

What are Harry's skills? I will give a bit of a preview. Harry, Hermione, and Ronald have successfully earned their Marauder names: Tusks, Selkie, and Mane. A cookie to whomever guesses the reasons for the names.

* * *

"I'm really sorry you two are stuck with me now." Harry Potter was sitting across from his two brides in the carriage that was taking them to the reception. It was tradition, despite the fact the reception was basically being held exactly where the wedding had been. Harry stopped trying to understand when Hermione went into the history of it all. "If I had known…well, I would have placed a slew of Wards around Bill and Moony."

"While that might have been better, it's too late to change anything." Nymphadora Potter sighed heavily as she leaned back in the carriage. She could practically feel the self loathing Harry suffered from. "And while I'll admit you are not my first choice in husband, I am most certainly not just stuck with you. If not for Moony and our age difference I probably would have been chasing you pretty damned hard."

"Do not be so hard on yourself, 'Arry." Fleur offered as warm a smile as she could muster. Something was tugging at her mind about Harry but she just could not place her finger on it. "As many would point out, there are women who would give all they have to be in our position. I know I have a cousin or two who begged me for introductions."

"I don't need that kind of girl in my life, thank you. I've had enough of that with Ginny, Romilda and Mary." Harry shuddered as he remembered how each of the girls treated him. Ginny was by far the best of them, but she didn't see Harry. She still saw the Boy-Who-Lived. That had been made obvious before their break-up. "They're no different than the guys out there who'd tell me I'm a lucky bastard because I snagged a Veela and Metamorphmagus. Sure, they're right I am one lucky bugger, but it's because you are two of the most wonderful people I know." He paused for a moment and looked out the window. "Still would trade it all if I could get you together with the men you love."

"Okay, so let's just call ourselves lucky all the way around. I mean Remus could have had Charlie as best man. Do you know how weird that would be? Ex-boyfriend who broke up with me because and I quote: 'We're too much like brother and sister to be in a relationship.' Even after that he wanted to stay friends with benefits." Nymphadora shuddered dramatically at the memories. "Let me tell you nothing turns a girl off of a guy faster than hearing they have brotherly feelings for us and then in the next sentence suggest some doggie style. At least with you, I never had a sibling vibe going, just the hottie who wasn't legal yet. If you had been a year older when we met, I would have gotten you a private room at Grimmauld place and broken you in proper."

Harry counted himself lucky that he hadn't been drinking anything at that moment. He would have likely choked on it and widowed his two brides right then. He coughed a few times as he tried to get his composure back to respond to Nymphadora when Fleur spoke up.

"It is true, we could have done much, much worse. The only alternate on William's list that even half way measured to you was his partner Simon, but he is…how you say…queer? He prefers other men, well actually he prefers male dwarves but that is another story." Fleur shook her head slightly as she rambled a bit. "When you saved Gabrielle from the Black Lake, Papa was ready to offer you my hand in marriage to repay the Debt. When you politely denied any reward claiming it was something anyone would do, you impressed him and me as well. You became someone that I was honored to know and in time I was doubly honored to call a friend. So being married to you is not as great a burden as you imagine. Would I have preferred to marry Bill? Yes. Do I love him still? Yes. But you needn't fear I will leave you for him, even if the Vows permitted it."

"Well, considering what is coming you might have another shot with them." Harry murmured, not thinking the girls would hear him over the clip-clop of thestral hooves. Of course Harry was wrong in that regard but before either woman could respond the carriage came to a halt and Harry was out the door in a flash, ready to help both Fleur and Tonks out like a gentleman should.

* * *

"We might have to change plans." Hermione had already covered herself and Ron in a muffliato spell while they helped set the tables for the reception. They had a lot of important things they needed to discuss. "We obviously can't slip away during the reception."

"Well we could, we'd just have a brassed off Veela and Auror chasing after us as much as the Death Eaters will be." Ron was trying for a bit of humor but when he saw Hermione's glare he gave an apologetic shrug. "Well, it's true. We could take Harry away before the consummation and in a year Fleur and Tonks will be single again."

"And Harry?" Hermione asked with more than a little heat in her voice.

"He's already told us he thinks he might be a Horcrux." Ron did have the decency to look ashamed he was thinking this way. "He could be thinking he's going to die anyways."

"That is not an option Ronald Weasley. It's not certain he is a Horcrux." Hermione snapped. "There has been no record of a living Horcrux in all of history since they were invented by Herpo the Foul."

"Hey, it's not a thought I like. Not one bit. However we both know how the noble git thinks." Ron snapped back. "If he doesn't consummate Fleur and Tonks can be free in a year. Tell me the Harry we know would not try to give them that out."

Hermione glared at her boyfriend wanting desperately to tell him he was wrong. Unfortunately, Ron understood Harry nearly as well as she did. Harry would make that choice in a heartbeat. Hell, if he didn't have Voldemort to worry about he'd throw himself in the path of danger hoping to widow Fleur and Nymphadora before they could become even more attached to him. "So we don't tell him that's an option. Understand?"

"What?" Ron had almost dropped the china he'd been holding. "You want to keep them together?"

"Yes. Harry is going to need a reason to live." Hermione said solemnly. "Fleur and Tonks can be that reason, if we help them."

"That's crazy enough to work." Ron smiled widely as he got the gist of what Hermione wanted to do. "We'll need more food and definitely coffee. You do not want to be around Fleur in the morning without coffee."

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour was watching as everyone readied the Burrow for the Reception. She'd been amazed how accommodating the Weasley Matriarch had been over the whole thing. She supposed it was because Molly saw Harry as another son. It might have also been because she had grown to respect Fleur as well. Whatever the reason, Mrs. Weasley saw no reason not to celebrate the wedding as planned. Of course in Gabrielle's eyes the wedding was only worth celebration because of her manipulations.

"{It was a most interesting wedding, was it not Gabrielle?}" Jean-Paul Delacour took a seat next to his youngest daughter as they both watched the frenzy with which the Weasley's and their friends worked. "{It is not often a Best Man is forced to perform the duties that Harry did today.}"

"{Yes, it was a most interesting wedding, Papa.}" Gabrielle just smiled. "{You are right. The last time was in nineteen seventy five when Rodolphus Lestrange married Bellatrix Black because Fabian Prewett was unable to make it to the temple in time.}"

"{Ah, I see you have been studying.}" Jean-Paul was a shrewd man and knew his daughter exceptionally well. "{Interesting that you mention that particular incident as the end result was because of meddling and deception.}"

"{Well, it was an interesting story, Papa. Very sad the way Fabian was betrayed by his best friend.}" Gabrielle shrugged. "{It is nothing like this tale.}"

"{Perhaps it is and perhaps it is not.}" Jean-Paul's noncommittal answer was just prelude to what he really wanted to say. "{However, I still do not think it gives you the right to meddle in your sister's wedding.}"

"{I was not the meddling party, Papa. I, Gabrielle Josephine Delacour, swear on my life and my magic that I did not procure the portkeys that sent William Weasley and Remus Lupin away, nor did I ask anyone or imply to others I might want it done.}" Gabrielle had drawn her wand as she swore her oath and casually cast a lumos spell. "{Satisified Papa?}"

"{Hmmph, I guess I was mistaken. I am sorry, but this was a bit too close to what you have wanted since you were pulled from that dreadful Lake.}" Jean-Paul apologized quickly, mostly for fear his daughter or wife might hold a grudge. "{Honestly, I cannot help but feel this was a much better outcome for Fleur, even if she must share Harry with another woman.}"

"{There is no need to apologize, Papa. In your shoes I would have suspected me as well.}"

"{I thank the Goddesses you inherited my temper instead of your mother's.}"

* * *

"You do not seem overly upset that Fleur did not marry your son." Apolline Delacour's tone was light as she worked next to Molly Weasley in getting the reception ready. "I would have thought you would be livid at the turn of events, especially considering the trouble you have gone to."

"Well, ever since the Chamber fiasco, Harry might as well be my son." Molly replied with slightly stiff smile. She had once entertained the notion that Harry and Ginny would marry, but that was not to be. "And I would be livid, except I can't help but think Harry might be better for your daughter then William would have been."

"If this is about my daughter being a Veela and her not worthy of your…" Apolline's rant was cut short by Molly shaking her head.

"No, this is about my eldest not having the courage to put his bride ahead of everyone else." Molly frowned. "I know she has told you about my treatment of her around the Burrow. What she doesn't know is the reason. My Mother-in-Law did the same thing when I was engaged to Arthur. I was called everything but a harlot…"

"Then why, Madame, have you been doing the same to my daughter?"

"Let me finish, Apolline and you will understand." Molly replied shaking her head. "Arthur tried to reason with his mother at first. When she refused point blank to treat me fairly he snapped. He told his Mother that if she could not respect the woman he loved then she would never see him or his children. That old witch just smiled, patted his cheek and said to me: Now you know your fiancé love's you more than his own mother, welcome to the family Molly."

"I see." Apolline had been a little shocked. Most mothers would not try to prove their son's love like that.

"Bill never moved past the reasoning stage, even after six months." Molly shook her head sadly. "I would have kept it up if not for the attack on Hogwarts. You daughter more than proved she loved my son. I just couldn't continue after that."

"And why do you think Harry would be a better match?"

"Oh, he heard me disparaging Fleur once and nearly took my head off. I will tell you, I was never so scared of anyone in my life. It was like he channeled Headmaster Dumbledore and I was a student in a world of trouble." Molly responded her smile returning. "I had to explain to him just what I was doing. He didn't like it, but I promised him I would make it up to Fleur later."

"I trust you boys are not pulling any pranks on the reception." Arthur Weasley had finally managed to corner the Twins as they dashed about from spot to spot in the reception tent.

"Actually, Father, we have been dismantling our pranks." The first twin replied with a rather serious tone. Turning to his brother he sought confirmation. "Haven't we George?"

"Yes, what would have been laughed at before, will earn us fireballs now." The second replied before turning to the first. "And I'm Fred, you ninny."

"Exactly, we love Fleur like another sister, but truthfully she scares us more than Ginny. And you are not."

"Then there is the fact Tonks scares us more than Fleur does. Yes I am. I woke up on the Fred side of the bed."

"And then there is Harry. Who honestly scares us more than Fleur and Tonks combined. Fine, you can be Fred today, but I'm Fred tomorrow."

"So, if a prank goes off it won't be us." Fred smiled widely. "Deal, oh dear brother George."

"Well then, I will let you carry on." Arthur shook his head at the antics of his sons.

* * *

Harry suddenly regretted offering both arms to his lovely, very powerful and extremely irate brides. He had completely forgotten that they were strong enough to actually lift him off his feet and carry him. Something they took full advantage of when they dragged him to the side and cast a muffliato spell.

"Just what do you mean: we might have another shot at them?" Tonks' face darkened as she looked directly into Harry's eyes. "Divorce doesn't happen in the Wizarding world. You know that much."

"Damn it." Harry shook his head. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well, we did, 'Arry." Fleur said in a flat tone. "The only way we could be with Bill and Remus would be if you died. You know this. So it is not funny to even mutter something like that."

"Yes, I know that the only way you get to be with the men you love is if I keel over dead." Harry shot back, more angry with himself than anything else. "Something that luckily for the two of you is pretty damned likely before the end of this war can happen."

Harry registered the two slaps before they happened. For a moment he wondered if his jaw had been dislocated. Blinking away the stars he saw the two obviously furious faces. Fleur actually sprouted a few blue feathers in her hair.

"Harry, I would not consider it 'lucky' at all to be widowed. Do you understand me?" Tonks' voice held a dangerous tone to it. "I don't care what the circumstances were behind our marriage. You're my husband now and I will not be widowed just because you think I might be happier with someone else. You pledged your life to ours, Harry Potter, and dammit it better be a long one."

"{Listen here, Harry Potter, if you even contemplate becoming a martyr, I will put you in St. Mungo's Burn Center for a month.}" Fleur fired off in rapid fire French. "{I said I would not leave you. I expect you to extend same courtesy. You are not allowed to die before we watch our great-great-grandchildren get married. Do you understand?}"

Harry could admit at that moment, his wives scared him more than Voldemort ever did. That sick bastard could only torture him to death, he was sure Tonks and Fleur could do a lot worse. "I understand. No dying before the great-great-grandchildren are married. Sounds fair."

"Good." "Bien."

* * *

"It's just not fair. All that planning down the tubes! How could they get married to him! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Ginny Weasley screamed at the top her powerful lungs in frustration. Luckily, her room was silenced six ways to Sunday. She had had become quite adept at silencing charms while she was dating Dean Thomas. Just remembering him sent pleasant shiver up her spine.

"No, I cannot betray Harry like that. Harry deserves my love, not Dean."

Screaming in frustration over her heart's betrayal, Ginny threw herself on her bed and forced herself to stare at the ceiling. Her eyes roamed over the posters of Harry Potter, but as attractive as she found him her heart just didn't flip-flop like it had just a few days ago. Ever since she had implemented her plan, she started having treacherous thoughts regarding Dean. Instead of them fading away like they did before they broke up, the thoughts were only getting more frequent.

"Something is wrong with me."

* * *

"I will say one thing: those two are the luckiest damn bitches in the world." Katie Bell was well into her fifth shot of Fire Whiskey at the open bar. Technically she hadn't exactly been invited to the wedding. She managed to sneak in with Angelina and Alicia. Her hope had been to drag Harry Potter to the coat closet and have some fun.

"Yeah, Harry cleans up nice."Alicia shook her head. "Even better than he did for the Yule Ball. I thought Lee Jordan was going to be jealous the way you were drooling over him."

"Nah, Lee's got a thing for Pansy Parkinson." Katie chuckled. "Always has. He covers it well by hitting on every girl."

"Lee and Pansy?" Angelina quirked an eyebrow. "Doesn't she constantly insult him?"

"He likes that." Katie grinned widely. "He claims the insults make the sex hotter. She doesn't mean them, but she has a thing for angry sex and well, Lee delivers."

"Well to each their own." Alicia threw back a shot of the fire whiskey and groaned as the liquid burned down her throat. Flames shot out her nose as she instinctively closed her mouth before her belch came up. "Too bad about you and Harry though."

"We were never serious, which was my mistake." Katie huffed as she remembered her stupid decisions of the past. "I should have cornered him outside the Quidditch locker room and claimed him. Now it's too late. Even if I could compete with a Veela and Metamorphmagus, Harry would never cheat on them. Hell, he and Ginny weren't even doing it and he stopped with me."

"Wow, an actual loyal boyfriend in the locker room?" Alicia was simply amazed. "When we started dating the Twins we didn't even really get that. They think they are so clever switching partners every so often."

"Well, in all fairness, we never complained even when we obviously knew." Angelina chuckled. "That and we did start the whole sandwich thing, so we were basically asking for it."

"Back to the point, those are two very damned lucky witches. Even if he wasn't hung like a bull, he's got that parseltongue thing going for him." Kattie raised a glass. "Here's to the world finally finding out what a Veela shagged bowlegged will look like."

"To Harry shagging Fleur Bowlegged!" Angelina and Alicia raised their glasses to complete the toast.

* * *

"I am coming with you." Luna Lovegood said casually to Hermione and Ron as she sat beside them. "I brought a second tent and extra food, so it will be more comfortable."

"Luna, won't Neville need your help in Hogwarts?" Hermione had learned over the past year that somehow Luna just knew stuff. She supposed it was mostly because everyone would just ignore she was there and speak openly. "We were hoping to leave some of the Ministry Six there to help the others."

"No, Neville will not need my help. He'll have the rest of the DA to assist him." Luna smiled serenely. "Do you really want to share a tent with Harry, Fleur and Tonks? He may not realize it yet, but both his wives are going to be insatiable once they consummate."

"Yeah, I can see that. Fleur has been on a three month sex-fast enforced by her mother." Ronald shook his head. He remembered earlier in the relationship when Fleur had gone two weeks without Bill. She had mounted the man there on the kitchen table right in front of Ron and the Twins. Everyone had been sworn to secrecy. "Tonks has done the same in a show of solidarity. I have a feeling it's going to be like a dam cracking."

"Oh my." Hermione's eyes widened at the implications. "Actually, Luna, we would be delighted to have you along. I just hope you don't feel like a third wheel with us in the tent."

"I am sure I won't Hermione." Luna replied airily. "As attractive as you and Ronald are, I do not find you sexually appealing. It is a shame that Charlie is ten years older than I am, or I would invite him along."

"Charlie?" Ron nearly choked.

"Yes, he has a kind heart and a love of animals. He is also a little childlike in his enthusiasm. I like that in a man." Luna shrugged. "Though, I would not cross Madam Maxime even if I did set my cap for Hagrid."

This time Ron and Hermione choked as unbidden images of Luna snogging Hagrid came to mind. The absurdity was only exceeded by the wrongness of it all.

"Oh, that was fun. I can see why Gred and Forge love their pranks." Luna smiled as she knew exactly what her audience was imagining.

* * *

"Well, color me surprised." Tonks grinned as Harry managed to actually lead her in a well done Bossa Nova. "Harry Potter knows how to dance. I'd heard about the Yule Ball."

"Yeah yuck it up." Harry deadpanned as he rolled his eyes playfully. "Learning to dance was part of my apology to the Patil Twins for ruining their evening. As if that wasn't enough they set up a private Ball and made sure I danced with all the girls in my year who had been hoping for a dance with the Boy-Who-Lived. I can now perform any Ballroom or Latin dance in my sleep." Harry paused for a moment. "I'm more surprised that you haven't stomped on my feet."

"You can thank the late Auror Moody for that." Nymphadora shook her head. "He's a big believer in footwork in dueling. Learning to dance was the most effective method. I used to bitch up a storm while learning, but now…I like it. Used to go out weekly to dance clubs and just unwind."

"With Moony?"

"No, Remus has all the rhythm of a spider on a hotplate. He can do exactly one dance, the Waltz and that took him four months to become just good enough not to step on my toes." Tonks sighed with a bit of nostalgia. "I used to go alone. But I ran into Fleur once and well, it was a lot more fun heading out with her. We used to play a game to see which one would get the most numbers. Never did anything with them, but it was fun."

"I'll bet you two are fairly even on in the tallies." Harry smirked and as he saw Tonks forehead wrinkle. "Aesthetically, to most men she is a little prettier and has the allure. You are more approachable and are a much bigger flirt."

"Wow, normally people assume that Fleur is the clear winner." Tonks flashed a genuine smile. "Even Bill and Remus did. You're right though. We are pretty much neck and neck. I think she is ahead by a few at the moment. Shame that game will be ending."

"Why would it be ending?" Harry's puzzlement was genuine. "I know neither of you would actually do anything with random guys. You're both too good to do that kind of thing."

"Wow, you keep surprising me Harry Potter." Nymphadora smiled warmly. Remus had needed a Witch's oath in order to accept she wouldn't do anything. Hearing that level of trust out of Harry was refreshing. "But no, it will be hard to continue the game when our Husband is dancing with us. Remus and Bill got out of coming along because neither can dance worth a tinker's damn. You however…"

"…would gladly come along." Harry finished knowing Tonks well enough to see she might try to browbeat him into this. He had no problem with going to a dance club with the two most beautiful women he'd ever known. "I'd be an idiot or a poufter not to; and I am neither."

"What about the rumors that your constant fighting with 'Cousin' Draco is the result of Unresolved Sexual Tension?" Tonks could barely hold back the snicker.

"Well, they are most definitely false." Harry replied sagely then got a wicked gleam in his eye. "At least from my end. Rumor has it that Pansy is just his beard and she only puts up with it because he never gives her a hard time about Lee Jordan."

"That could very well explain so very much about my dear cousin."

* * *

The rest of the reception was a blur for Harry. He remembered dancing the Paso Doble with Fleur, though he really wasn't sure how she managed to persuade him. Then came the dances with both Mother-in-Laws, who proved to be a bit less adventurous than their daughters. While Fleur had danced with her father, and Nymphadora had danced with Kingsley, Harry had invited Mrs. Weasley as she was pretty much his only mother figure worth mentioning. After that had been the Bouquets with Cho Chang and Madam Maxime catching those. When the garters were removed and tossed somehow, Hagrid wound up with both to everyone's amusement. Of course there had been two wedding cakes to cut and Harry had gingerly fed both his brides to the disappointment of those who wanted to see Fleur Delacour with icing and marzipan smeared over her face. He had taken the smearing of cake on his face with good humor. And now it was time to leave.

"Okay, I am just going to say this and let you know that whatever you choose to do, I will support you." Harry had wrestled with the idea of just apparating away without telling Fleur and Nymphadora. It was his first instinct to protect those he loved and he certainly loved Fleur and Tonks, though that was still as friends. At first blush the idea of just leaving them seemed like the best way, but then he thought of how the marriage records were kept at the ministry. "Before I was even a part of the wedding, Hermione, Ron and I planned on slipping out today and beginning the hunt for a way to kill Voldemort. When Remus and Bill asked me to be Best Man, we delayed our planned departure a few hours so I could be in the ceremony. Now…"

"…you're going to be leaving soon and you want to give us the chance to what…say goodbye?" Nymphadora's hair was shifting to deep red signaling her actual irritation at the moment. "I don't think so, Harry James Potter."

"Not exactly." Harry quickly tried to derail what he knew was going to be a rant followed by the pain train.

"Then what is it exactly, 'Arry?" Fleur's clipped tone was the usual precursor before feathers began to sprout. "Explain why you need to hunt for a way to kill Voldemort. Would not the Library be better? And why you?"

"Well, we're hunting for his Horcruxes." Harry figured if he could not trust his wives, then he couldn't trust anyone. "They're pieces of Voldemort's soul that he stuck in various objects. They act like an anchor keeping him from crossing over. We've managed to destroy two and find another so far. I think I know where the third one is. We think there are seven in all."

"So you, Hermione and Ron were going to just run across the countryside searching at random?" Tonks snorted disdainfully. "Well, I can see Dumbledore didn't consult anyone before coming up with that plan. It's the dog's lunch."

"Oui, I can tell. He did not even think to procure you a Curse Breaker or Auror to help you, did he?" Fleur's tone held an equal measure of disdain. "I can tell this is not a 'Arry Potter plan. It is not even a Moody plan. Definitely Dumbledore's work. He is great Wizard, but is an imbecile when it comes to proper planning."

Harry wanted to leap to Dumbledore's defense, but he stopped himself. Thinking back on all the plans that Dumbledore devised and implemented, most of them were cock-ups of epic proportions. The man could think on the fly and get out of trouble nearly as well as Harry himself. It might be why he planned so poorly, winging it had always served him better.

"You're both right. This is Dumbledore's plan. We've improved upon it a little, but it's still mostly his plan." Harry frowned a bit even as he said those words. Shaking off the feeling that he was somehow betraying the man, he pressed on. "What would you suggest we do then?"

"First of all, Husband of mine, we're coming with you. It's probably a good idea to camp out in Wizarding Tents for a while, provided we put up nondetection wards." Nymphadora's hair slowly returned to pink as she spoke. "You'll still be in charge, as I will bet Knuts to Galleons that Dumbledore told you a lot more about Voldemort and his little toys than even you are aware of."

"I was coming to the conclusion that it would be better to have you come along, but I didn't want to force anything on you." Harry admitted softly. "I already tried talking Ron and Hermione out of it and failed. Somehow I doubt I would be any more successful against either of you."

"As noble as ever, 'Arry." Fleur chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Where are we meeting the others?"

"We thought it best if we used a new DA coin to send a message when I find the time to slip away." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "We knew it might take a day or so before I had a chance."

"Oh, I can be packed and ready in an hour. Fleur can do the same." Tonks mulled it all over. "So tomorrow night at midnight would be perfect."

"If you only need an hour…"

"I have gone without sex for three months 'Arry. We are consummating our marriage tonight." Fleur cut him off sharply. "Goddesses willing we will do so at least three times. Then there are Nymphadora's needs to consider as well. Do not worry, I have already dosed you with an Erectile Stimulant and Stamina powder. They were in that last glass of wine."

"Oh…alright. We should make it four days from now then." Harry said after a few moments. "Especially, if you dosed me like that. Susan and Hannah made that mistake and couldn't walk the next day."


	3. Wedding Night

Nymphadora Tonks: I end up married to Harry and Fleur because Gabby messed with Gnny's plan? I'm not sure who I should kill. Gabby, Ginny or You!

Scott the Wanderer: And why would you want to kill me. You wind up married to a guy who will die when you're just reaching middle age. Not to mention He's a freaking coward when it comes to important things.

Tonks: Why would you call him a coward?

Scott: Easy. When you were chasing him he could have either have accepted what you offered, or he could have taken a hard line and said he wasn't interested. No, he takes the coward's route of listing excuses.

Tonks: Huh, now that you mention it I never understood that either.

Scott: And where was he the ten years Harry needed him? He was Lily's friend as well. He would have known about Petunia. Some time in a library looking through old newspapers would have let him find the Dursleys.

Tonks: Oh, well he was…

Scott: Sirius has an excuse of being in prison. Not to mention Sirius, even as addled as he was recognized Pettigrew in the Daily Prophet and broke out of Azkaban to save Harry. Remus had to have seen him too as he reads the Prophet.

Tonks: That is rather odd. Remus normally picks up all those details. Damn…

Scott: Just something to think about. If Remus hasn't caved yet I say grab Fleur and tag team seduce Harry.

Tonks: I think I will go do just that. I might drag Hestia along, she has had the worst luck with men. Before I go. Scott the Wanderer does not own Harry Potter or anything you see here.

* * *

Author Note: This is my first serious attempt at writing a lemon. Gods above help me. Lemon will be in Bold so you can skip it.

* * *

"I hope he'll be alright." Hermione sighed as she saw Harry Apparate away with his two wives. She was still trying to wrap her mind around that, no matter the fact that she sold the idea to Ron. Her Best Friend was now married twice over.

It wasn't the polygamy that she minded. Her parents had a very close relationship with 'Aunt Jessica' and 'Uncle Tom', so Hermione was not at all bothered with a multiple marriage. Hell, if it wasn't for Lavender's or her own sudden jealous streak, Ron would have himself two girlfriends. As far as she was concerned Harry could marry almost every girl in Hogwarts and it wouldn't bother her. Well, it would if he married Marietta Edgecombe, but only because the girl wasn't smart enough to just tell someone why she snitched. Oh, she knew, but that acne mark would not come off until the older Ravenclaw admitted it aloud to a DA member in good standing.

No, Hermione was worried because Harry wasn't married for love. She had no doubt that Harry loved Fleur and Tonks, just not romantically. She also held little doubt that Fleur and Tonks loved Harry, exactly the same way. The problem was Fleur and Tonks were still in love with Bill and Remus, respectfully. She might wonder at why, but she knew they did. Hermione knew it would not take long for Harry to fall head over heels for his wives. The problem was, she just didn't see Tonks and Fleur doing the same any time soon.

"Oh, I am sure they will be fine." Molly Weasley had come up behind Hermione while the latter had been deep in thought. "The rituals will keep them from making too big a hash of it, unless they fight it."

"You mean the rituals will help them fall in love?" Hermione could not hide the hope in her voice.

"No, that they won't do." Molly shook her head. "There is no magic that truly affects love, not even Amortentia. All that does is create an infatuation and an obsession. No, the Rituals will help them smooth the rough edges a bit. It encourages the couple to work past all this little things that new couples find annoying about each other. In this type of case it also redirects the sexual desires as well. Early Magicals thought a good sex life helped make a good marriage, so the rituals will help the three of them with that."

"So in essence despite being in love with Bill and Remus, they will find Harry to be more desirable?" Hermione restated what she understood. "And Harry, will focus on them sexually?"

"Exactly." Molly responded. "Do remember these rituals evolved in a time when marriages were arranged as a matter of course. They are still used today in most weddings today because it helps make a closer couple. I will admit in my Hogwarts days I was the school broom." Seeing Hermione's shocked face Molly chuckled. "It was not looked down upon at all back then. But when I met Arthur, I knew he was the one. I never regretted the Ritual and believe me neither has Arthur. We became perfect partners in bed and as well as out of it."

Hermione was not sure what allowed her to get through that conversation without blushing, though smart money was on the Fire Whiskey.

* * *

 **Fleur was pinned against the wall of the honeymoon suite moaning in ecstasy as she ran her fingers through her husband's hair. She wasn't sure if it had been the three months of complete abstinence or her husband's skilled tongue and fingers, but she was already on the clouds just minutes after arriving. It hadn't even taken a minute after they had arrived for Harry to have her dress off of her and start foreplay. At this particular moment he was suckling on her breast while exploring her dripping fanny with his delightfully long and thick fingers. Since she had spent the last few months unable to find any release, Fleur was not at all surprised that her whole body rocked with pleasure the moment Harry's thumb bore down on her clit.**

 **"MON DIEU!" The exclamation of pleasure slipped past her lips as her entire body shook with climax. While her knees wanted to buckle and drop her to the floor, Harry had kept her upright. Gathering what little strength she could to her quivering arms she made a futile attempt to push Harry towards the bed. "I need you now, 'Arry."**

 **"Patience is a virtue, Fleur." Harry whispered after he released the nipple he had been teasing. "I want to taste this pussy of yours." He whispered as he started kissing his way down her body. "Then, I will be fucking you up against this wall, just like a man should."**

 **Fleur's eyes widened as she processed Harry's words and her core gushed. She was no stranger to men in her bed and had a few lovers between Roger and Bill. None of them had ever refused her demands, let alone make even a token attempt to dominate her. Bill had been the only one who managed to do more than just lay there and let her ride him and even that was just missionary. Fleur couldn't blame them as her Allure made it impossible for them to concentrate on anything more than just getting inside of her.**

 **"I can see you like that idea." Harry whispered as he drew his hand away from her fanny, revealing that it was coated with her juices. Smiling he sucked his fingers clean, finding the taste was not what he expected. With a groan of desire he abandoned the thought of teasing his way down her body and just buried his face between her legs. In moments his tongue was exploring her folds even as he wondered why Fleur would taste exactly like treacle tart.**

 **"Oui." Fleur whispered softly despite herself. Her mind was too occupied with the pleasure the younger man was giving her. Any doubt that Harry had cashed in his v-card was driven from her mind as his tongue started driving her back over the edge. He was far too skilled at eating a woman out to even think that this was his first time. "Oh Fuck, right there…Mon Dieu…Mon Dieu…"**

 **Harry smirked a little to himself as he heard Fleur moaning 'My God' over and over again. It was an ego boost to have a Veela writhing in pleasure from the ministrations of his tongue. He really needed to thank Lavendar for all the tips. He was just finished tracing the alphabet when he went for his finishing move. Imagining a snake in his mind he began reciting the Magna Carta in parseltongue.**

 **"Oooh, Harry that is so magnifique…right there…ri…MON DIEU! 'ARRY!" Fleur had not even thought the sensations now running through her were possible. All she knew was that she had been right at the very edge of what promised to be a wonderful climax, then it was like she was struck by lightning. Her eyes rolled back up into her head as he came harder than she ever remembered in the past. To her dismay she felt herself let go completely, not realizing that the liquid she sprayed out wasn't from her bladder. Not that she could do anything at the moment, her entire body was locked up in pure pleasure and her world went white.**

* * *

 **"They could at least put up a few silencing charms." Nymphadora Potter muttered under her breath as she made herself a hot fudge sundae. She didn't believe for a moment that Harry would be able to satisfy Fleur and then have anything left over. So she was partaking in a guilty pleasure of ridiculous amounts of chocolate. "Or let me watch. Ah well, let's see what is on the telly."**

 **Sitting down in the rather opulent lounge of the suite, Tonks quickly found the remote. Turning on the television she was greeted to a site she had not anticipated. On the screen was the Master Bedroom of the very suite she and her spouses were in. She would have quickly changed the channel, but she was mesmerized by what she saw.**

* * *

 **Fleur Delacour blinked away the haze that had been clouding her mind for the last few minutes. For a moment she thought herself waking from a weird dream. That thought was quickly banished from her mind as she felt the tongue gently lapping her folds. In a flash her memories came back to her and she was mortified.**

 **"Oh, Harry, I beg pardon…I did not mean to..." Fleur started to apologize for what she thought she had done.**

 **"Relax, my darling wife, you just squirted is all." He smiled up at her before taking a rather exaggerated lick from nearly her arse to her clit. "You taste wonderful. I may just have to do this instead have desert from now on."**

 **"I think that can be arranged." Fleur giggled, relieved that she had not accidently relieved herself on Harry. "First, I think you must keep your promise."**

 **"I can do that." Harry grinned as he began kissing his way up her body, his hands caressing every curve and hollow. He stopped at her neck, unwilling to actually kiss her lips at the moment. Instead he suckled on her pulse point as he teased the head of his cock along her dripping quim.**

 **"Mon Dieu, and still you tease me." Fleur groaned mostly in pleasure, but a little in frustration. "I need you in me, 'Arry. Take MEEEEEEE!" Fleur squealed in surprised, pleasure and a small bit of pain as Harry thrust deep inside of her dripping core. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and her legs around his hips. "Mon Dieu, you are enorme."**

 **"You're just really tight." Harry grunted in her ear as he slowly pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting in, pushing until he was buried to the hilt. "So damn tight."**

 **Fleur wasn't able to form words. Her mouth was open in almost a perfect 'O'. She was not a stranger to larger than average cocks, Bill was quite impressive with his eight incher. When Harry buried himself inside of her, he was touching areas not even the largest of her toys had reached. Every stroke in and out stretched her almost to the point of pain, but also so felt so amazing she wouldn't have cared if he had been ripping her open.**

 **Grabbing her husband's head, she pulled him back from where he was nibbling on her neck. Not that she actually wanted him to ever stop doing that, but she felt the primal need to look her new lover in the eye. She half dreaded seeing the glazed look that every man she had ever been with had, but she needed to see Harry's eyes. The brilliant emerald green that she had never truly noticed before was untainted by the effects of the Allure. Realization struck her that she might have found the Veela Holy Grail by complete accident.**

 **Harry had not wanted to look his wives' in the eyes. He didn't want to get romantically attached so quickly. He knew they couldn't love him as surely as he knew he was a Horcrux. He also knew he would fall for them like he had for Katie and be hurt for the same reasons. Seeing the pleasure and wonder in Fleur's brilliant sapphire eyes might have already started that.**

 **"How are you not affected?" Fleur moaned in between thrusts and moans of pleasure. "Mon Dieu, 'Arry…harder…fuck your wife harder…"**

 **Harry puzzled by her first question took a moment for her request to sink in, but like the attentive lover he had always been he sawed in and out of her faster. His thrusts pushed her up the wall a bit and her breasts to bounced against his chest. "Like that?"**

 **"Mon Dieu, yes Harry. Just like that!" Fleur screamed in pleasure as the sensations ripped through her. "Fuck me with that huge cock of yours. Ruin me! FUCK!"**

 **Harry felt Fleur's pussy tighten and then spasm as her whole body shook with pleasure. If it hadn't been for his experience, and the fact that he had visited the Patils the night before the wedding, Harry was sure he would have shot off right then. Instead, he used the distraction of her orgasm to lift Fleur and carry her to the bed. Her body still spasming in pleasure he laid her down on the mattress. Grabbing her hips he continued the hard rhythm that Fleur had demanded.**

 **Fleur arched her back as her husband's cock continued to saw in an out of her. This was a new experience for her, a lover who had not climaxed as she did and then passed out. It happened even with the women she had taken to her bed. Her desire to know how he could do this was waging a losing battle with the sensations of being truly stretched out. Attempting to sit up a bit she pulled Harry head down, forcing him to share a soul searing kiss.**

* * *

 **"Bloody Hell!" Nymphadora had demolished her sundae in record time and was now watching her new husband sexually destroy her sister wife. Of course she was doing so naked as the day she was born, pinching one nipple even as she fingered her cunny. She would definitely have to remember to take a copy of the video, though she did wonder why Remus would book this place as their Honeymoon destination.**

* * *

 **"Oh, that is the spot, Harry keep fucking me right there…right there!" Fleur screamed as the giant cock inside of her was driving her over the edge again. "Oh please. Oh please. Oh please…"**

 **"Right there?" He punctuated that question by angling himself to hit the same spot that had gotten such a reaction. Harry couldn't help the little swell of pride in him as he reduce Fleur to a pleasure wracked mass begging him for more. Like any straight male at Hogwarts he had dreams of this woman, most of them involving the very carnal acts they were sharing. "Are you going to cum for me?"**

 **"Mon Deiu!" Fleur was on the cloud again and a primal need woke in her. Moving her hips to meet each of Harry's thrust she wrapped her legs around him. "Cum with me, 'Arry. Make me yours. Breed me! I want to be swollen with your child!"**

 **That was too much for Harry. Thrusting deep inside of her one last time, he let loose a primal yell of pleasure and release as the climax he had been holding erupted. His body racked with pleasure he fell forward, barely keeping from hurting Fleur by catching himself on shaky arms. "Oh God…"**

 **"MON DIEU, 'ARRY!" Fleur had been just on the edge, but the image painted by her own words plus the feeling of Harry's hot seed splashing in her womb set her off like nothing else had before. Her nails dug into Harry's back, drawing blood as she was taken by the most intense orgasm of her life.**

* * *

 **"FUCK!" Nymphadora cursed aloud as her pussy spasmed around her fingers. Even as the waves of pleasure washed over her, she knew she was not going to be satisfied until she had Harry herself. Still, she had the self preservation instinct to not attempt to get between a veela in full rut and their bed partner. She just had to wait and hope the potions outlasted Fleur's libido.**

* * *

Bill Weasley was examining the Wedding Torc that had presumably been made into a Portkey. While his specialty was removing curses, charms, and jinxes used to enchant items and cause harm, he had been studying how to recognize magical signatures. The one he found on the Torc was unknown to him, making him think that it had to be a ministry portkey. That meant there might be records of who procured it.

"Any luck determining who sent us away?" Remus Lupin sat across from Bill at the Weasley family table. They had just returned to the Burrow an hour previous with their lovely brides in tow. "I'm positive it was not Harry and the Twin claim ignorance. I would doubt that, but they seemed horrified at the idea of upsetting Fleur, Tonks and Harry in one go."

"I would be as well." William shuddered at the thought. He had seen Fleur transform once when a Goblin had been especially rude to her. Director Ragnok had given her a slight raise for making the abusive goblin soil himself. He also knew roughly how powerful Harry was, and understood that you could prank him all day, but hurt someone he cared for and you might as well take Voldemort alone, you'd last longer. "It's a ministry Portkey, that I am sure of. Which means someone had to have slipped them out of Ginny's protective hands to get them enchanted."

"You don't believe…"

"No, for a while she was after that Dean Thomas bloke, but she seemed to return to her crush on Harry." Bill shrugged. "Getting rid of us would just have made sure she can't get Harry."

"So we're stuck with trying to track down the records in the ministry."

"Exactly, not something that will be fun. Miriam insists we do it however, she wants to thank them before helping me hex the blighter." Bill chuckled softly.

"Tahani feels similarly. I think that is the wolf in them." Remus nodded along. "They are thrilled to finally be married, but upset that we had to abandon the women we love just to live. Not to mention what is happening to Fleur, Nymphadora, and Harry."

"Yeah, don't know whether to be jealous of him or to feel sorry for him. Fleur can be a real handful and I have no doubt Tonks can be even worse." Bill chuckled ruefully. "He has to deal with them both and his own pretty short temper. Even with the rituals I foresee a lot of silly arguments that devolve into spellfire."

* * *

 **Harry groaned under the spray of water from the multiple shower heads. He was still almost painfully hard despite Fleur putting her best efforts into working him through the potions. He supposed if she hadn't been on such a long sexual fast she might have been able to pull it off, but as it was she had a hair trigger. Veela or not, orgasms took a lot out of a woman. Hell, they took a lot out of a man as well, but he had the Phoenix Tears and Stamina potions helping him out there. After three hours, Fleur had begged off anymore thanks to soreness and exhaustion, Harry had cleaned her up magically and set her to bed. Now he was in the shower with at least another couple of hours left in his system. He was contemplating finding Nymphadora, after all the potions were going to keep him going for another couple hours, minimum.**

 **Harry had been lost in thought as he let the water run through his hair and had not heard the shower door open then close. The first hint that he was not alone in the massive shower stall was when a pair of hands gripped his hips. Eyes flying open he was treated to the sight of his second wife squatting down in front of him. With a teasing wink, she kissed the tip of his aching cock.**

 **"My, you are a big boy. I thought it was just the angle of the camera." Nymphadora smiled up at Harry after taking stock of her husband's good up close. Releasing his hip she gently wrapped one hand around the shaft and began stroking. "And you certainly do know how to use it. So, was it Hermione?"**

 **"Uh…no. Katie Bell, after the first game of third year." Harry smiled a bit at the memory even as he let out a moan of pleasure. "Wait…Camera?"**

 **"Oh yes, not sure why Moony booked this particular suite, but there are automated cameras in the bedroom and in here. You and Fleur could probably sell that tape and make a mint. Best porno I have ever seen. Especially when Fleur half transformed during the doggy-style." Tonks waggled her eyebrows. "I had forgotten you were on the Quidditch team. Though I thought the Talk was at end of third year not the beginning."**

 **"The Dementors were really kicking my arse. Oliver gave me the Talk then threw me in the shower stall with Katie." Harry tried not to blush as he thought of being watched ravishing Fleur. He had never quite had an audience before. He didn't count threesomes as having an audience. "So, I am guessing you are as wound up as I am."**

 **"Before I stepped in here, I would have said more than. I planned on getting some relief on that tongue of yours." Nymphadora said as she gave his rick a squeeze, secretly delighted at how so hard he was. "But feeling Big Harry here, I think a good hard fucking is in order. Well…after I get a taste of you."**

 **Without giving Harry a moment to respond Nymphadora took the head of his cock in her mouth and teased the tip. Hearing the groan of pleasure, Tonks began pulling him deeper. Using a bit of her skills she made it possible to breath even as she pushed the head past her tonsils and into her throat. Her tongue elongated and wrapped around the shaft a few times, letting her tease him as he was shoved down her throat. Harry was a lot bigger than Remus had been and she was enjoying the challenge of swallowing him all the way to the root. Something she was sure that perhaps only Fleur would be able to compete with.**

 **"Oh GOD!" Harry moaned as he felt Tonks' throat massaging his throbbing cock. A few girls had insisted on trying to deepthroat him, but none had taken him this deep. Not to mention the tongue that was literally wrapped around and stroking him. Placing his hands against the walls of the shower he struggled to stay standing as his second wife began fucking his cock with her throat.**

 **Nymphadora watched Harry's reaction as she began to move back and forth on his prick. She was more than a bit surprised he didn't grab her head and start face-fucking her. It earned her husband more than a few points in her book as she hated that. When she gave a blowjob, she liked to be in control. For that very reason she hardly ever gave them, as even Remus would try to control the pacing.**

 **"Oh fuck…that feels too damn good…" Harry groaned as Tonks' started humming a tuneless melody. The vibration traveling up his manhood and settling in balls. Normally he could last a while when girls offered oral, but not this time. "I'm gonna…TONKS!"**

 **Nymphadora needed little warning as she felt Harry's cock pulse and swell. She knew the signs better than most, backing off to keep just the head in her mouth she began stroking his cock with both hands. While she wasn't surprised how close he was, she wasn't quite ready for the flood of cum that shot out of him. The first actually hit the back of her throat pretty hard. It was only the fact that she had rerouted how she breathed that kept her from choking. Spurt after spurt of thick cream flooded her mouth and Nymphadora was forced to swallow rather than hold it all to show off like she normally did. When it finally tapered off to just a few dribbles, she took the time to analyze the taste in her mouth. She would have to ask what kind of potion made semen taste like toffees. Giving Harry one last good suck as she returned her breathing to normal, Nymphadora pulled off his cock with a loud pop.**

 **"Damn, Stud, you cum a gallon." She winked as she looked up at Harry's face. "And taste amazing. Whatever potion you're on for that will make us rich." Still smiling she stood up, collecting a bit of the shower water in her mouth and gargling a bit after wandlessly using a mouthwash charm. Wrapping her arms around Harry's neck she pulled him in for a passionate kiss once her breath was back to her usual bubblegum. "Now, my darling husband seeing as how the potions still have as hard as NEWT Arithmancy, can I get a little of what you gave your other wife?"**

 **"Hmm, well I think that would be fair." Harry whispered in her ear before nipping the earlobe. "First, though I want your hair the usual spiky pink you love so much. Then I want those pert breasts of your enlarged to what you kept them before Auror training."**

 **Nymphadora smiled to herself as she heard the hint of command in Harry's voice. Too many of her boyfriends tried the 'show me your true form' ploy, Remus hadn't but he also never made demands of her. It was something she planned on working on with him. She loved getting requests to change her body in order to please her lovers. She enjoyed it as honestly she loved her powers. Making the changes as requested, she groaned as he now much larger breasts pressed against Harry's hard chest.**

 **"That's a good girl." Harry whispered before kissing down her neck. He wasn't sure why, but he just seemed to instinctively know Tonks would like taking new forms for sex. He didn't take time to analyze it much, he was too busy kneading her breasts, teasing the hard nipples as he did so. "So my Nymph, want to be taken against the glass this time?"**

 **"Only you and Fleur get to call me that." Nymphadora growled as what Harry just called her sunk in. Despite not liking her given name, hearing Harry call her that in such a possessive manner made her core drip. "And only when we are alone."**

 **"And what if I call you that in public, my Nymph?" Harry growled low in his throat as he spun the Auror around and pressed her up against the glass. His cock slipped between her thighs, rubbing on her bare pussy.**

 **"Oh god…You wouldn't dare." Nymph shot back a venomous look, but the quaver in her voice and the trembling in her body told a different story. Outside of blowjobs, she was slightly submissive when it came to sex, a reason she pursued Remus as he let out the wolf a little in bed.**

 **"Oh, I think I would." Harry captured both her arms and brought them behind her back, holding them in place with one hand as he pulled her hips out a little. His cockhead was now pressing on her entrance. "You're not Tonks anymore now that we're married."**

 **"Gods…don't tease me…shove that monster inside of me and fuck me hard…" Nymphadora moaned as Harry was driving her nearly insane with need. She had been keyed up since the Vows and watching him fuck Fleur senseless had not helped. "Please!"**

 **"Not yet, we need to resolve something." Harry was not sure how he was holding himself back. His cock was aching as were his balls thanks to the damned potions. He needed relief. "What if I call you Nymph in public?"**

 **"Oh Gods…I might just jump you…Hearing you say it makes me wet...Now please just fuck me!" She moaned out as he breast pressed up against the glass. "It's been three months and I need it, HaRRRRYYYY!" Nymphadora squealed out the last syllable of her husband's name as Harry slammed himself fully inside of her in one hard thrust. "Gods, your huge…feels like you're splitting me in two."**

 **"You're just really, really tight." Harry gritted his teeth a bit trying to hold back to urge to just start thrusting. Like his other wife, Nymphadora fit him like a perfectly all the way to the hilt. The feeling was incredible as he hot silken walls squeezed him from tip to root. "Really tight."**

 **"Benefit of being a Metamorphmagus, tight as a virgin every time." Nymphadora huffed as she felt her pussy stretch around the enormous prick buried inside of her. He was by far the biggest she had ever taken and that included a quarter giant she had met during Auror training. "But you're stretching me out. Even if we weren't married I doubt I would ever find cock that compared to yours. Bloody hell, you're hung like an elephant. Fuck you feel good buried in me…"**

 **"Trust me, it feels just as good to be buried inside of you." Harry moaned as he started pulling his cock out, leaving just the tip inside. Hearing Nymphadora's whimper of need at being nearly empty he thrust back in hard. He didn't try to go slowly, something in him told him to go hard and fast and he decided to listen. "This better?"**

 **"OH GODS YES! FUCK ME HARD!" Nymphadora screamed mostly in pleasure, but a little bit in pain. Feeling that steel hard cock slamming into her cervix was better than she imagined. Already she felt her first climax building inside of her. When Harry released her hands so he could reach around and rub her clit, it was too much. "FUUUUCCCK!"**

 **Harry nearly came as he felt Nymphadora's pussy clamp down around his cock. Ruthlessly suppressing the urge he spanked her ass eliciting another cry of pleasure from the older witch. He never would have guessed her to be a fan of slightly rough sex, but he wasn't going to complain. He'd been tutored by a certain Ice Princess on how some girls liked to be treated. He watched with some amusement as the bubblegum pink hair on Nymphadora's head lengthened a little bit. Taking the hint he grabbed a handful and pulled just enough to hold her head back as he fucked her.**

 **"Bet you never expected little Harry Potter to be fucking you like this, did you little Nymph?" Harry punctuated his question by smacking her ass just hard enough to sting.**

 **"Oh Gods…so good…so fucking good…I never thought…Oh Gods…so deep." Nymphadora moaned as she was racked by another orgasm. It seemed she had a more sensitive hair trigger than Fleur did. Of course it might have had something to do with almost every one of her buttons being pushed. Part of her mind was beginning to think she traded up in the spouse department. "Don't ever stop fucking me."**

 **"Wasn't planning on it, little Nymph." Harry groaned as her perfect ass slapped against him with each stroke. Unfortunately the Hot Water heater had different plans for them Ice cold water prayed on Harry's ass for a moment causing him to trust a little harder than normal. His cock head pushed past Nymphadora's cervix causing the Auror to scream out in both pain and pleasure. The sensation caused Harry to almost literally explode inside of his wife's womb as it triggered his orgasm despite his efforts to hold back. "NYMPH!"**

 **"HAAARRRRYYY!" The pain had been almost excruciating for Nymphadora, but it had been mixed with such pleasure that her screams were and odd mix of both. A few moments later, the pain vanished leaving only the waves of pleasure that were amplified by feeling the Harry cum inside of her. Nymph's eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out from pleasure.**

* * *

"I am not pleased, Severus." Bellatrix Lestrange glowered as she read the Banns. "He was supposed to marry the Blood Traitor bitch and in so doing abdicate the Black titles."

"I remember the plan, Lestrange." Severus drawled out, rolling his eyes. Potter had somehow managed to marry two women simultaneously. That the two women were simply the two of the most gorgeous women alive on the planet was particularly galling. That it was a woman who enjoyed making his life hell and a Veela just soured his mood further. "I informed you I was unable to continue dosing the boy."

"You also told me that you had given the blood traitor enough Amortentia to make certain she stayed obsessed with Potter." Bellatrix snapped back. "Were you perhaps wrong?"

"It is possible that Miss Weasley failed in her self-appointed duty of marrying the Boy." Severus shrugged. "Amortentia is known for dulling the wits. It is entirely possible this marriage is a result of that unfortunate side effect."

"In other words the stupid bint made a plan and flubbed it?" Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well this should be amusing enough, even if it did just cost me the Black fortune. At least my lovely Niece won't be having puppies."


	4. Morning After

_Ginny Weasley: Oh thank Merlin. I was getting sick of all those stories where I am either some perfect soulmate to Harry or a conniving little harlot wanting to entrap him._

 _Scott the Wanderer: Well, to be fair in many stories you are supposedly brainwashed into the later._

 _Ginny: Yes, yes, I know which is barmy. If that was the case wouldn't most of the Purebloods and Halfbloods in Hogwarts be the same?_

 _Scott: Yeah, you have a point._

 _Ginny: Thank you. By the way, I know you have an upcoming story where most of the Weasleys are going to be painted in a bad light. I don't mind it as long as you don't make me stupid._

 _Scott: Why would not mind it?_

 _Ginny: Well, why do you think Harry likes reading the smarter Dark!Harry stories? It let's use live out the dark impulses._

 _Scott: Makes sense._

 _Ginny: Thought it would. Oh, and good choice on having me in love with Dean. I just hope I can make it up to him._

 _Scott: It's possible._

 _Ginny: Thanks. Well, Scott the Wanderer does not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize._

 _Scott: Thank you and thanks for being a good sport._

 _Ginny: Well, you can thank Gabrielle. She gave me some Veela Tears and look, I gained a cup size and I have booty too. Not to mention no wrinkles or stretch marks. I look twenty five again._

 _Scott: Let me guess, they were in trade for access to Harry._

 _Ginny: We may have taken her on as a permanent boarder now that Lily is in school, Fleur may or may not be over constantly as well._

 _Scott: What about Bill?_

 _Ginny: Eh, he has more time to spend down at the Blue Oyster now._

* * *

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I was quite shocked that aside from my beta nobody thought of an Elephant for Tusks. Though I will admit that Ron as a Boar or Warthog would make some sense…maybe another story.

* * *

Nymphadora Potter-Black nee Tonks groaned as she began to slip back into the waking world. For a moment the events of the day and night before seemed almost dreamlike. That quality ended when her body reported more than a bit of soreness. Hers eyes flew open and sure enough she was looking at the sleeping face of one Fleur Potter nee Delacour. Any thoughts that it had been a dream fueled by three months of sexual repression were banished. That fact was both upsetting and reassuring. It was upsetting in that she was married to Harry Potter instead of Remus Lupin like she had been planning for over the summer. The reassuring part came in that at least she wasn't harboring hebophilic tendencies. She doubted very much the world would see the attraction to mature teenagers as much different than pedophilia. However all such thoughts fled her mind as she saw Fleur's eyelids flutter.

Fleur was under normal circumstance a kind if slightly aloof woman to strangers. To friends she was much more open and friendly. Normally she was a delight to be around and though she did have a fiery temper it did have to be provoked. Unfortunately that wasn't true for the first ten minutes of the day. For some reason that nobody could understand Fleur was the very embodiment of evil dark rage. So a waking Fleur was very terrifying to those who knew her, the sole exception was when she was woken by Gabrielle.

"Bonjour ma belle épouse!" Fleur chirped happily before leaning in to kiss Nymphadora. "I will be in the shower if you want me." With the smile still on her face, Fleur got herself out of bed. The only concession to the night's activities was that she walked very carefully to the bathroom. "If you see 'Arry, tell 'im I will need a raincheck for a few hours before we continue any 'oneymoon activities."

With that Fleur shut the door and in a few seconds the shower could be heard running.

"What the bloody hell?" Nymphadora muttered as she stared at the bathroom door. She still remembered the day she had popped in the Headquarters while the Weasley's and Fleur were there. She had made the mistake of saying good morning to Fleur only three minutes after she rose. There had been fireballs and pain and screaming. Nothing fatal of course, as that would have been a kindness. "Did Harry just shag the evil out of Fleur?"

* * *

Harry Potter was more than a bit sore from his wedding night. However he was used to cooking breakfast in pain. The Dursleys were not the nicest people after all. Having befriended Fleur he knew exactly what the Veela liked for breakfast. On Nymphadora's part he was completely clueless, but figured he could find out later. So he was in the suite's kitchen making tiramisu crepes, a pepper tomato onion omelet, southern style sausage gravy with buttermilk biscuits, and sliced Strawberries with Kiwi. Of course he also had a pot for tea and a carafe of coffee waiting.

"Wotcher Husband!" Nymphadora tried her best to startle her new husband only to see him just turn and smile. Pouting a bit she took a seat at the bar. "Aww, you're no fun."

"Sorry, Nymph, I placed a security charm on the floor so I would know when someone is coming out. Coffee or Tea?" Harry asked as he motioned to the cup he was getting for her.

"Coffee, lots of cream and four lumps sugar." Tonks was still a tea lover, but hanging out with Fleur had addicted her to the Coffee early on. "So what are you cooking? It smells divine."

"Fleur's favorite breakfast. I would have done yours too, if I had known what it was." Harry shrugged as he placed the coffee in front of Nymphadora. "I figure if you have to be saddled with me, then I might as well make it pleasant." Turning back to the cooking he missed the slightly incredulous stare he was getting from Nymphadora. "Oh, and since I can't just keep calling you Tonks, can we settle on Dora for public and keep Nymph for more private settings."

"Sure Harry." The newly nicknamed Dora shrugged before taking a sip of her coffee. "How are you moving around so easy? I had to use a slight numbing charm and I'm still walking a little bowlegged?"

"The potions protect from chafing." Harry replied after a few moments as he quelled the initial gloating response that came to mind. "As for the muscle strain, it's not as bad as having to walk around with cracked ribs because of the warning you guys gave Uncle Vernon."

"He struck you?" Tonks blinked a few times as she processed that. "Hard enough to crack ribs? When I find that sorry excuse for a human being I am gonna rip his spleen out through his nostrils. I'll kicks his bullocks so hard he coughs them out. I'll…"

"Dora, it's not a big deal. It happened over a year ago. I was healed in a week." Harry cut off the tirade even as it was still going. "We have bigger fish to fry before we worry about Vernon Dursley."

"Alright, but we will come back to this. If I had known…" Dora cut off her own tirade by taking long sip of her coffee. She knew exactly what was going on. The rituals were helping her redirect her feelings. It was bad enough that she felt protective of Harry already, but now it was being amplified. "So have you contacted Hermione and Ron?"

"Yes, we will be meeting in three days. Luna will be joining us with a second Wizarding tent." Harry responded after a moment. "On a not so happy note the Ministry is now under Death Eater control if I am reading the signs right. Dolores Umbridge is again Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Head of the Muggleborn Registration Committee."

"That slaad-spawn is back in power?" Tonks nearly spit out her coffee. "Shite. This is not good."

"What is not good?" Fleur Potter asked as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a terrycloth robe, her hair wrapped up in a towel. "Do I smell Tiramisu crepes and southern omelet? Oh, 'Arry you are too good to me. Did you make the sausage gravy too?"

"Oui, ma belle Fleur, and those Southern Buttermilk Biscuits you like so much as well." Harry chuckled as started plating up breakfast. "As I was telling Dora here, I think the Death Eaters have control the Ministry. Umbridge is back and they have formed a Muggleborn Registration Committee."

"Eh, that is not the way I wished to start my 'Oneymoon 'Arry." Fleur huffed as she sat down. "I do not wish to think of that 'orrible Toad woman today."

Setting the platters of the food on the table, Harry could really only nod in agreement. He really had no wish to think about Umbridge either. He actually had many, many more questions. Most of them revolved around the fact that his two wives seemed to be far too accepting of the circumstances. Intellectually he knew they were being influenced by the rituals, but it just didn't seem right. Waiting for the ladies to help themselves, he poured coffee for Fleur, heavy cream and lots of sugar, just as she had taken it during the Tournament.

"Oh Merlin, these are fantastic!" Dora moaned around a mouthful of the crepes. Turning to Fleur the pink haired metamorphmagus of course had to ask the question that far too many jealous witches had wondered over the years. "How do you stay thin eating like this?"

Fleur quirked an eyebrow even as she gave an impish grin. She couldn't respond right away as she too had a mouth full of crepes that she was savoring. Taking the minute to thoroughly enjoy her food she spoke again after she swallowed. "I am blessed with a very 'igh metabolism, ma epouse. My cousins are extremely jealous of me in that regard. I can eat all of this and not gain one little gram. If they even looked at it, they would gain two kilos."

"Well, thank Morgana my talent comes with the same thing." Dora chuckled. "Otherwise we would get fat on Harry's cooking."

"Oh trust me, Fleur's is just as good. Her risotto is to kill for." Harry said before he began tearing into his breakfast. Despite the large wedding dinner he was starving again, though he could lay the blame at his wives' feet. "And don't try to act like you can't cook Dora, I know all about your homemade hummus and pita crisps. So none of us will ever starve, I am sure."

"Well, at least I'll be making it for someone who appreciates it." Dora chuckled. It had been the one downside to dating Remus, many of her culinary skills were based on meatless dishes. Not because she was a vegetarian, but because for some odd reason the only meat she could make correctly was for tacos and burritos. Otherwise it ended up much like Hagrid's rock cakes. "I will handle lunch today then."

"Actually, it's one in the afternoon. So dinner would probably be closer to the case." Harry smiled after swallowing some of the gravy covered southern biscuits. "And I already arranged for dinner. Hagrid sent a few Skrewt steaks." Harry grinned as he saw the ladies' eyes widen. The Blast Ended Skrewt wound up actually having one redeeming virtue. They produced a meat that was more succulent than lobster and nearly impossible to overcook. "I thought that along with steamed asparagus and angel hair pasta with a light lemon sauce they would be a perfect dinner."

"Nope. This is not a dream." Dora said after pinching her arm. "Unbelievably good in the sack and cooks like a five star chef. How the hell hasn't anyone snatched you up yet, Harry?"

"I would have to say, because I suck at dating." Harry said after a moment's reflection. "I also have a habit of falling for the wrong women. But that's not important right now. I'm kind of worried the ritual has affected you more than it should. Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying the fact that you two aren't on a rampage or weeping, but it seems strange that you're this accepting of what happened."

"Ah, I understand 'Arry." Fleur said after a moment. "The Rituals blunt the negative feelings for a while. I still feel them and honestly I will likely take a long bath later and cry. I also have a strong desire to find the person responsible and introduce them to the idea of a fireball enema. 'Owever, you are not to blame in this and you are just as trapped as we are. Making your life difficult makes no sense whatsoever."

"What she said, though I will probably get a little short from time to time." Dora shrugged. "I know you are used to taking the blame, Stud. Well, we aren't gonna let you. So let's finish up breakfast and see if there is a way we can sneak our clothing out of our flats. If they aren't being staked out by Death Eaters I'll eat Hagrid's cooking."

"Given how you two are now married to numero uno on Tom's hit list, yeah." Harry nodded. "I had Dobby check them out. There is a team of six Death Eaters watching each flat. So I sent a letter to Gringotts and offered them a three percent handling fee to pay your rent out of Black Vaults. As for clothes, I think a little shopping is in order. I'm not fabulously wealthy, but I have enough to buy you both camping wardrobes."

"Non, we cannot spend your money like that." Fleur responded first. "I make…what is saying…quite a bit as a Curse-breaker."

"I'm not exactly poor either. Aurors are not underpaid at all." Dora continued.

"Do either of you have a Muggle account?" Harry asked and when both women shook their heads he smiled. "I emptied my trust account at Gringots, melted down the Sickles and Galleons and sold the gold and silver at pawn brokers all over the country. Well, Hermione and Ron helped. After buying a load of supplies I have half a million pounds left. Hermione has access to about the same as well as Ron."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you did with the Knuts." Dora said after a moment.

"Gave them to Dobby and Winky to secure their services for life." Harry shrugged. "I haven't asked what they have done with them."

* * *

"Kreacher must admit, statue of Half-Blood Master is awe inspiring." Kreacher tried to hate the thirteen foot Bronze statue of Harry Potter using the Sword of Gryffindor to fend off the Basilisk. Unfortunately for him he had been conditioned to hold any Black of Black in awe, especially if they had performed great deeds. "How old was Master?"

"The Great Harry Potter was twelve." Dobby said reverently as he put the finishing touches on his masterpiece. "This was just before Harry Potter freed Dobby from the Bad Master."

"Winky thinks Master Harry will love his statue." Winky smiled up at Dobby. "Maybe he will let Dobby marry once he sees it."

"Kreacher is not sure. Halfblood Master is very humble." Kreacher mumbled. "Kreacher does think Master's wives will like it."

"Dobby be knowing Master Harry will not like statue, but it is not for Master Harry to like. It is for Dobby to like." Dobby said with some firmness. "Just like Kreacher's statue of the Dog Father and his Brother and Winky's statue of Master Crouch. They is for us and Master Harry will be happy that we are happy."

"Halfblood Master is a strange sort, like Master Regulus." Kreacher nodded as he looked fondly to his statue of Regulas and Sirius. It was only two feet tall as he wanted to be able to take it to his cupboard. "Perhaps Kreacher will come to like him as much."

* * *

"Number one hundred forty three?" Marietta Edgecombe called out from behind the counter. Her internship in the Department of International Travel was a rather ham handed bribe to convince her not to file suit against the Ministry. Sure she wouldn't have won, but the Ministry did not need yet another scandal on top of the Umbridge debacle. Still it gave Marietta another inroad with the Ministry and she was not going to just let that slip through her fingers. That her current position resulted in a bribe of Veela tears to remove the SNEAK mark on her forehead was icing on the cake. Now she was blemish free. "And what can I help you with?"

"Ah yes, some time in the last week these Torcs were enchanted as Portkeys to the Harem Chambers of the Sultan of Iraq. Now, that in itself was a problem and could have gotten me killed, but it also ended up disrupting my wedding." Bill Weasley's voice held a cold edge that would have frozen dragon's blood. "Now I want to know who commissioned these Portkeys and who enchanted them. I want to know before I decide to file possibly Line Theft charges against this entire department."

"Uhm…I can't give out the name of the person who commissioned the Portkey without a warrant from the DMLE." Marietta nearly swallowed her tongue with fear. "I can tell you the original destination was supposed to be Thailand. So I will definitely help you find who enchanted them."

"How do you know the intended destination?" Bill was doing a very good impression of Severus Snape at that moment.

"This department rarely gets any jewelry to enchant. It's always rubbish items. So I remember the wedding torcs." Marietta responded quite factually. It was the truth even if she remembered them for other reasons. Waving her wand at the log book it quickly opens to the proper page. "Ah here we are. The enchanter was one Kelsey Nott. The DMLE will want to handle this as there has been a string of young women who just disappeared via portkey. If she sent them to the same location we might have a case of the Sultan bribing our enchanters."

Bill was not especially proud of what he did next. While it was not needed for his job he was a Master Legilimens, capable of wandless and wordlessly entering another mind with eye contact. Marietta had rudimentary occlumency shields, but since Bill only wanted surface thoughts he was able to avoid them. With just a cursory search he found the name he was looking for: Muriel Prewett.

"Well, thank you for your time. Make certain the DMLE contacts us straight away once they find the culprit." Bill managed to sound disappointed that he had failed to procure the name.

"I will, Mr. Weasley." Marietta smiled blissfully unaware her surface thoughts had been violated.

* * *

"So we're meeting Harry tomorrow at Privet Drive?" Ron's tone made it quite clear how ludicrous that sounded. "Didn't we fight through fifty Death Eaters just to get him out of there?"

"Yes, but Winky reports they aren't watching the place, nor did they leave any charms behind." Hermione eased her boyfriend's fears as she massaged his shoulders. He had strained himself the night before during the shower sex. "And we're using strictly muggle means of getting there."

"Oh, well that's a load off my mind." Ron chuckled. He trusted Hermione and Harry to come up with a good plan for the rendezvous, but it never hurt to double check. "As per Luna's suggestion I managed to buy some of those Taser guns. I had to buy one for Dad in order for him to take me to Muggle Edinburgh. The dealer taught us how to use them. They're bloody wicked."

"Language Ronald." Hermione hissed out at his mild profanity. "How are you dealing with Harry having two wives?"

"Better than I would have a year ago that is for…sure." Ron barely stopped himself from swearing that time. "I mean I'm only as jealous as the next bloke. And not because it's Fleur and Tonks, but because I'm not sure I could handle two women. I can't even handle the awesome woman I already have."

"Well, that's a really grown up answer." Hermione whispered in her boyfriend's ear. "How about we retire for the afternoon and play Naughty Librarian?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

"What have I been doing?" Ginny Weasley was pouring through her journal with ever mounting horror. At first it had not been bad. In fact her descriptions of her dates with Dean were the normal stuff for teenage girls. Then she started that new potion for her monthlies and the nightmare began. She had been stalking Harry convinced that they were soul mates. "This sounds almost like…no…I couldn't have been."

Setting her diary down she reached for her sixth year potions text. She had dreams of being a healer if she didn't make it as a Quidditch player. Something about her actions clicked in her head. Leafing through the texts she found the potion for her monthlies and saw immediately what had been done. The potion was perfectly compatible with Amortentia and since the one potion had to be keyed the other could be easily as well.

"Okay, Ginny work out who did this. Pomfrey wouldn't as it would violate her oath." The ginger girl recounted to herself as she paced. "Slughorn couldn't have as this started in before he did. I don't think Dumbledore has had the time. It has to be Snape. Now I just have to figure out why."

"Why what, Gin-Gin?" Bill Weasley was not a fool. His Aunt Muriel might have not been thrilled that he was marrying a 'French Tart' but she would never meddle with the Wedding Rituals. So when he saw Muriel Prewett's name he knew exactly who the guilty party was. However when he came to confront his little sister for her side of the story, he heard more than he bargained for.

"Bill, I did something very, very bad. Bad enough, that I wouldn't blame anyone if they wanted to kill me." Ginny wanted to cry, her throat caught a few times as she looked up at the Big Brother she idolized so much. She had hurt him and hurt him badly. "I think I was under Amortentia, but I don't think that should excuse my actions."

Bill just stood there staring at his favorite sibling. He was angry with her. He was furious that she ruined his wedding. He was furious on his part, on Fleur's and oddly enough on Harry's as well. If he wasn't used to keeping a firm control on his actions, he might have hexed her. Instead he stood there silently waiting for her to continue.

"It's all in my Journal. I never meant to interfere in your wedding, Bill. It was meant to be Remus and Tonks, I picked the location of a Temple in Thailand so they could get married there." Ginny continued. Thailand was one of three countries in the world with no bias against werewolves. The other two did not allow Portkey entry without submitting passports, which was the only reason she didn't choose them. "I didn't mean to send you away. I swear."

"So, you wanted to set it up so you had to marry Harry?" Bill did not need to read Ginny's mind to see her sincerity. The plan made too much sense the way Ginny related it. "You don't think that would have been just as bad?"

"Well, now that the potions have worn off, I think it is worse." Ginny sobbed. "I don't love Harry and I know he doesn't love me. Well not romantically."

"Wait, how do you know that Harry doesn't love you?" Bill would tear into her later about everything, but he had a bad feeling about what she was about to say.

"Because he was potioned like I was. Mine was in my Monthlies potion and I think his was in his Pumpkin Juice. It always smelled of charcoal pencils and football cleats to me. I didn't think anything of it at the time because he was paying attention to me." Ginny sobbed out again feeling all the more guilty that in the back of her mind she knew he'd been potioned. "This huge mess is all because Snape played with our emotions. I have no idea why either."

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Bill growled before punching the frame of the door. Above them the Weasley family ghoul began to howl only to be silenced when Bill answered with a feral snarl. "How is he not dead from that much Amortentia?"

"Pffft, after the Basilisk bit him and Fawkes cried in his wound, he could probably gargle with Acromantula venom every morning and not even feel woozy." Ginny responded. "And given his resistance to mind affecting magic…"

"Daily dosing would be needed." Bill finished that thought. "So how are we going to fix this Gin-Gin?"

"I have no idea. I just know when Fleur finds out, I am dead or I will wish I was."

* * *

Harry Potter had been cursing the fact that both his wives were far too adorable when they pouted. He had been all prepared to just hand over his credit card and let them get in some retail therapy. They had insisted that he should come along as they would need his opinion, then they had pouted. So now he was sitting dutifully on a bench as they tried on outfits. At first they had been fairly tame: T-shirts, jeans, blouses, some skirts. Dora tended towards the more punkish end of the fashion while Fleur was more conservative.

"Merciful Merlin!"

However now they had moved up to more provocative wear and had dressed identically. Harry wasn't sure if those were leather pants or if it was just paint, but he was damned sure there was no way they could be any tighter. Their shirts weren't any roomier as the cropped tops looked almost painted on. Not to mention if the shirts were a inch shorter both Fleur and Dora would be arrested for indecent exposure. Of course to complete the look they had leather boots, gloves and jackets.

"I would say our 'usband approves, non?" Fleur smirked as she watched Harry's eyes roll over her. While she hated when someone under the Allure did that, this was an ego boost. "I say this is definitely our combat look."

"Oh yeah, if we can get Harry to ogle us like that Death Eater's eyes will roll out of their heads." Dora chuckled. "We should get the others something like this too."

"Oui, I definitely want to see 'Arry in tight leather pants." Fleur grinned as she conjured that image in her head. "You would wear Leather for us, wouldn't you 'Arry?"

"Um…Um…Um…If you think I should." Harry was trying to restart the part of his brain that would try to object, but found he couldn't. "Wouldn't Dragonhide be better though?"

"This is Dragon'ide, you silly man." Dora replied in a faux French accent that was a good match for Fleur's. Getting a slight glare from her sister wife she cleared her throat and continued without the accent. "This is Madam Malkin's other set of shops. The ones she runs for Magicals living in the Muggle world. Don't tell me you didn't notice that everything has been perfectly tailored to us."

"Well, I just assume that you two had the dream bodies that every fashion designer designs clothes for." Harry shrugged not realizing that even Veela and Metamorphmagi could be insecure with body issues. So he assumed the bright smiles were just for him being right. "So I assume you want to play 'dress up Harry' with me now, right?"

"Oui, I very much want to play Dress up 'Arry, now. Your clothes are much better than during the tournament, but I think there is a little room for improvement." Fleur said with a warm smile. "So, let us get into more casual clothes and we will start."

"Alright, but I am not giving up boxers for any of those male thongs." Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

"Pfft, like you could fit that thing in anything else." Tonks scoffed. "And don't run or you'll only be allowed kilts."

* * *

"Albus, we have a complication in the plan." Severus Snape was not happy having to bring this news to the portrait of his True Master. Yes, he was still a Death Eater and served Voldemort, but only because Albus wanted him to. He had been an integral part of the plan since the day he had come the Dumbledore with the news that Lily's son was the Chosen One. "Potter has married Delacour and Tonks."

"I fail to see how this might be a complication, Severus." Dumbledore said after a moment of quiet reflection. "Harry will be more willing to sacrifice himself for two women he deeply loves."

"That part would be tolerable, Albus. It was an unholy hell making sure that boy never expressed his feelings towards anyone he actually romantically loved." Severus paced back and forth in front of the portrait. "We could have had him married off to Bell, Chang, Bones or any of the others if that had been our goal. You remember why we didn't allow that, don't you?"

"Yes, the Ritual of Osiris and Isis. Harry had more than enough genuine romantic love for them. He might be moved by Magic to make that set of vows. I never understood why the Potters ingrained that in their very blood." Dumbledore shook his head. "Surely Harry wouldn't love two spoken for women that much."

"For once I get to say this to you: You vastly underestimate him." Severus sneered. "He spoke the vows in the same butchered Latin that James did and like Lily did, they unknowingly repeated. The Veela leading the ceremony knew, you could see it in her eyes. The memory provided to me was very detailed."

"This does complicate matters, Severus. Lily and James only died that night because they sacrificed themselves for the Ritual of Protection." Dumbledore frowned deeply. "Somehow, I doubt we can convince all three of them they need to die to kill Tom. If even one of them is slightly unwilling…"

"Is there not another way to remove the Horcrux?" Severus felt he needed to ask. "If it were gone then Potter could defeat the Dark Lord."

"Basilisk Venom and Fiend Fyre could destroy the Horcrux, but Harry is now forever immune to the former and the latter would destroy his body and soul, as well as Fleur's and Nymphadora's." Dumbledore shook his head as he considered the options. "I have not found any other way to destroy a Horcrux."

"Surely a Cursebreaker…"

"No, as much knowledge as they have a Cursebreaker has never had to destroy a Horcrux. At least in the last thousand years." Dumbledore shook his head. "The beings that had Horcruxes did not leave behind tombs filled with gold. They were to the last destroyed by other powerful wizards who had to destroy all the Horcruxes in order to finish them off. At least that is what Director Ragnok told me when I asked."

"So we have a possibly immortal Dark Lord thanks to our own machinations, how lovely." Severus drawled as he absorbed the entire implications. Seeing the confusion in Dumbledore's eyes, Snape decided to explain. "Miss Weasley, under the effect of the potions that you approved sabotaged a wedding in order to attempt to marry Potter. That she failed is most certainly due to the effects of the potion in her system."

"Well, then most likely, my Next Great Adventure was not as blissful as I hoped." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Severus, do not abandon hope just yet. Harry has pulled off the impossible before we must hope he can do so again."

"I do hope you are right, Albus. If you are not, Hell will be a welcome reprieve from the Dark Lord's rule."


	5. Moving On

A thanks to all my reviewers and especially my Beta DalkonCledwin

* * *

Despite having Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky take most of the bags back to the Honeymoon suite, Harry was still laden with shopping bags as he trailed behind his two wives. Of course he had the rather interesting luck of taking two shoe obsessed women shopping during a seventy percent off sale. There was the small amount of luck that Dora could completely copy Fleur's feet and thus they could share shoes. Still they had left the store spending far more than Harry would have thought possible. So it was a Harry who could not actually see in front of him due to the bags and packages he was carrying the bumped into his two wives just inside the honeymoon suite.

"I thought I asked you to tell me when you were going to stop." Harry said good naturedly as he wandlessly banished the the packages to same corner he had the elves place everything else. That is when he saw why his two new brides had come up short with no warning. There sitting on the couch were Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin. "Oh. I guess...I'll...ah...give you some time alone."

Harry waited a moment for someone to decline his offer. The lack of response actually made his heart clench painfully in his chest. Used to hiding every facet of his emotions save his anger, Harry just nodded to himself and headed for the suite's bedroom. Flicking out his wand he sealed the door and cast a muffling charm that would keep him from hearing anything but a knock on the door.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. They only married you because they had to." Harry whispered to himself as she threw himself on the bed. "You have no right to expect anything at all from them."

* * *

"Non, 'Arry...Damn!" Fleur's mind had not rebooted until the door to the bedroom was shut. She had been so shocked to see her William sitting there that her mind had shut down. She had involuntarily imagined the last forty eight hours were a fevered dream. "What are you two doing 'ere?"

Dora had only been half a second slower that Fleur in recovering from the shock. She had not seen Remus look so...alive...as he did at that moment. His hair seemed to be less gray and his face free of the worry lines that she had assumed permanently creased his features. It was like the world was lifted from his shoulders. Dora could not help but wonder if it was Remus' new bride that had made that change in the man. She couldn't help the pang in her heart that she hadn't been the one to make him feel that way.

"Bloody Hell, I told you he would react like that." Remus Lupin channeled just a bit of Sirius as he glared at Bill. "We should have called first."

"Yes, you did, but you still brought me here anyways." Bill rolled his eyes at Remus' reaction. He liked Potter, but there was part of him that felt as if the boy had effectively stolen Fleur from him. "We're here because we have some information we needed to pass on."

"And what, you could not send one of 'Arry's elves?" Fleur asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was a clear indication she was not exactly pleased with whom she was speaking with. Part of her reaction was her Veela nature reacting to the rituals in the wedding, a large part of her nature saw William's absence as abandonment. This of course conflicted with her human side which was still in love with William. "You know 'ow 'ard it is for normal Witches to be exposed to the former grooms."

"Yeah, it isn't any easier on the groom's." Bill replied as he clenched his fist at his side so he didn't lash out verbally. Taking a calming breath Bill continued to look to Remus as he wasn't sure he was calm enough yet.

"The Ministry is preparing a Taboo on the name Voldemort." Remus said with a sigh. "The runes have been commissioned and it will be active in a week's time."

"Bugger, snake face is going to use that to track Harry and Hermione." Dora shuddered. She was quite aware that they're the only two people in Britain who actually used the bastard's name. "Okay, that was critical info, but you could have sent a note or left a message."

"We also came to see you. To make sure he's treating you decently." William bit out as the dam holding his frustration back cracked. "Should have just left the moment we opened the door. This place positively reeks of how well he is taking care of you."

"Non, stop right there, William. I know you can smell what we did last night. I can also smell what you 'ave been doing." Fleur's eyes narrowed as she stared down her former fiancé. "And you have no room for complaints at 'ow we are coping. 'Arry was a gentleman last night and only did what was asked of 'im. I 'aven't a single doubt 'e would have avoided us for a year if we 'ad asked."

"Avoid you for a year?" Remus looked up from whatever he had found so interesting about his shoes while Bill had tried to make a fool of himself. "But that would be suicide on his part."

"Yeah, it would be. And I wish I could say Fleur was exaggerating." Dora sighed heavily. "He practically offered to just up and die in this war, just so we could be with you two. If we had made the colossal error of telling him he could make certain we'd be widowed...well I have no doubt Fleur and I would not have found Harry until his funeral."

"Oh bugger." William instantly felt like a heel. Before he had come to the suite he had been sympathetic to Harry's predicament. Then the wolf enhanced senses had painted the picture of just what Harry had done with Fleur. His jealousy had sprung up, despite partial block on those emotions. Now learning that Harry had been more than willing to die to make Fleur happy made him feel six inches tall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I just...I promise I was not jealous before I arrived here."

"And I was not jealous of your bride until I smelled 'er on you, William." Fleur replied with a shrug. "Next time use a messenger. Dobby would probably be best."

"Yeah, that would be the best course." Bill nodded. "We have some more news. We know for certain that the Death Eaters have Ollivander. He's not being harmed, but eventually Voldemort's patience will wear out."

"So there is another spy in the ranks of the Death Eaters?" Dora asked as that news sunk in. "I thought Snape was the only one."

"We have several Spies in their ranks." Remus said with a slight grimace at the mention of Snape. "All of them have sworn loyalty to Order above all others."

"That is good, but 'oo is the leader of the Order now?" Fleur asked the big question on her mind. She had sworn an Oath to never betray the Order's secrets, but not a full loyalty Oath like some of the others had. Nobody wanted to risk her Veela side complicating such an Oath.

"Harry is de facto Leader of the Order." Remus replied. "However while he is on his mission, Kingsley is acting as Proxy. It's what Albus and Moody insisted on a year ago. Given that Harry has faced the snake faced bastard more times than Dumbledore or Moody and fared better each time, nobody really argued against it. Well, Molly did a little but you know her. Dumbledore's word is law."

"I want the contact info for the informants." Dora's voice held little room for argument. "We might need them and as fast as Dobby is I would rather not have to relay through you."

"You might not want to let the informants near Harry. They have history." Bill said after a moment. "Dobby knows who they are by the codenames, so just ask for Laurel and Gemini."

"Is that everything?" Fleur asked as Dora jotted down the names on a notepad.

"Yeah, we are investigating what happened, but we are hitting a dead end." Bill lied through his teeth. Everything was still too raw to trust that Fleur and Dora wouldn't kill Ginny outright. "Though on the bright side we uncovered a kidnapping ring. Once the War is over, we'll probably get a commendation for that."

"Well, isn't that just peachy. It will give me a nice shiny medal I can shove up the arse of whoever caused this morass to begin with." Dora bit out.

* * *

"Merlin, i feel so much better with that bloody thing tucked away." Ron Weasley shuddered as he motioned to the mokeskin bag in the corner of the tent. "I swear I could almost hear snakeface whispering in my ear. Thanks for the suggestion Luna"

"You are most welcome, Ronald. The Amulet is absolutely covered in wrackspurts." Luna commented cheerfully as she brought the last bag of potions ingredients in. "Hagrid and I charmed that pouch to block out any Dark magic. So it should hold."

They decided that since Luna's tent had the better library and potions lab that they should move the entire book collection in. They then moved the contents of the larder over to Harry's tent as it had a full professional grade kitchen. Something Ron was pleased about as he knew that Harry could cook better than his mother. Not that anyone would ever tell Molly that.

"You have a copy of Moste Potente Potions?" Hermione's surprise was evident as she looked through the books Luna had brought from her personal collection. "The only other copy i have seen was in the Restricted Section at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, my Mother gave me that book when I was seven. She wanted to keep me away from the family wand case. I have no idea why. Father was not at all upset I had cast that engorgio charm." Luna said wistfully. "Perhaps it was losing her favorite blouse that made her listen to the Nargle."

"It was probably the sudden backache to tell the truth." Hermione said off handedly. "What? I wanted to see what I would look like if I was a Bones."

Ron stared off into space for a moment as he could not help imagining that very same thing. He made a mental note to ask Hermione if she'd repeat the experiment. He knew it would cost him something, but he was more than willing to negotiate.

"I also have Love Magic through the Ages by Dorea Potter if you are interesting in rare tomes." Luna decided to ignore her neighbors drooling. She knew she would likely be drooling as well if she took the time to imagine a Hermione with massive breasts. "Though I am surprised Harry's copy is not in the Library."

"I have never heard of that one before." Hermione had learned a year ago to never doubt Luna if she said something was real. It might not be exactly what the blonde said it was, but always close enough to be considered right. Looking through the tomes on the shelves she finally found a massive six inch thick binding that was labelled exactly as Luna described. It looked practically new. "Have you read it?"

"Twice, almost all of the rituals require the caster and participants to feel Love for one another. Aside from my friends and my Father I do not have anyone I could perform those rituals with." Luna said simply. "And I may Love my Father, but not that way."

"Thank you for that image." Ron shuddered for a moment as of course his mind conjured bad things involving his own mother.

"Oh Belt up, it's you're own fault." Hermione teased. "So aside from the writer being a Potter why do you think Harry has a copy?"

"Oh, because he invoked one of the Marriage Rituals when he married Fleur and Nymphadora." Luna shrugged. Despite the many attempts by the Metamorphmagus to intimidate Luna out of using her name it had never worked. Of course if she had just asked Luna would oblige. "Almost all of the love came from Harry, but the affection they held for him helped seal it. I must admit I am very jealous of them. The only closer bond is being a Soul Mate and that is only theoretical."

"But wouldn't that take romantic love?" Hermione was loathe to just go tearing through the book searching for the answer. Well actually she wanted to, but didn't want to actually damage the priceless book. Besides, she did not know the name of the ritual.

"The Ritual of Osiris and Isis was first enacted by siblings who fell in Love, so the question of whether Romantic love is needed or not is open for debate." Luna was quite capable of intelligent and rational debate when a subject interested her and given the family name, Love magic was one of those things. "Dorea said she loved her husband Charlus deeply, but was not actually in love with him when they performed the ritual. Given Harry's capacity for love and his desire for it, I have no doubt he could have powered that Ritual with any of his friends as long as they cared for him even a little."

"Well, I guess it's research time." Ron shook his head. "Do you have any other works on Love Magic or Marriage rituals?" Seeing the look he got from Hermione he shrugged. "I gotta be able to give Harry the bloke's perspective here. He wouldn't have performed that ritual without telling Tonks or Fleur, so I am guessing there is more we don't know."

* * *

"Harry you can come out." Dora called through the door. She knew from her experience the night before that sound did carry in the suite. Turning back to Remus and Bill she plastered a smile on her face. It was strange, while they had important things to talk about the pain of what could have been was all but gone. Now that it was small talk, all Dora wanted to do was eat ice cream and cry. "How's Fred doing with the ear?"

"The Blighter has worked up a more permanent version of the Extendable ear, except there is no string needed now." Bill chuckled at the antics of his brother. "Almost be worth it to have my ear cut off if I could have that in its place. Would make running to the market easier, even with a list I never know what Mum means and I doubt i will do any better with the new wife."

Fleur frowned for a moment at the reminder of everything, but quickly shook it off. "Well, you just 'ave no 'ead for groceries, William. I still 'ave no understanding of why you thought Swiss was an acceptable substitute for Brie. They are not even the same type of cheese."

"I'll take things that Blokes who can't cook don't know for eight hundred." Remus quipped only to get blank stares. "Sorry, spent two years in the Colonies and became a Jeopardy addict."

"Oh." Tonks just shrugged. Looking to the bedroom door she wondered what Harry was playing at. "Look, we've had a long day shopping and we'd like some rest. Can we save the trying to hang out like normal people for another time?"

"Yeah, the wives are probably more than a bit worried." Remus easily read the hidden meaning in Tonks' words. It was very weird having the men you almost married in your honeymoon suite. "Tell Harry that we can never repay him for what he's done."

"And if he heard me and what I said, just apologize for me. I have my mother's temper." Bill said as he rose from the couch. "Take care of yourself, Fleur. And any time you need someone to talk to…"

"...I will probably floo ma soeur." Fleur completed the sentence. "At least for the next year or so. It will be too strange before then. Take care of your new bride, William."

Then men hugged their respective former flames before apparating away with dull cracks.

* * *

"Neville!" Hannah Abbott threw her arms around the man she had been crushing on for over a year. Sure she helped Susan tag team Harry Potter, but that was because: A it was Susan asking and B what girl didn't want to be a notch on Harry's belt. "So how was your summer?"

"Eventful." Neville Longbottom smiled as he hugged the curvy girl in his arms back. "Gran was not kidding when she said she was sending me to the toughest program she could find. So what did I miss?"

"Well, Susan is not coming to Hogwarts this year. She's told me why, but pinkie swore me to secrecy." Hannah reluctantly let go of the man after taking the time to feel the muscles he had gained. "Uhm, remember Bill Weasley's wedding?"

"Yeah, I had to decline the invitation as I wouldn't be back from Fayetteville in time." Neville had to search his memory for that. "It was also Professor Lupin's wedding too, right. I hope they got the gifts I ordered. It took quite a few galleons to get all of it."

"Well, depending on how personal it all was, they might return it." Hannah had heard the news the same time Susan had and from the same source, a very drunk Katie Bell. "You see, someone managed to kidnap Professor Lupin and Bill Weasley. So their Best Man had to step up."

"Bloody Hell." Neville blurted out then started laughing. "Oh, I don't know if I am jealous or I pity poor Harry. And poor Fleur and Tonks, they will have almost every Witch after their heads. It will definitely make the school year interesting."

"Well, Harry couldn't come back to Hogwarts the way things are now anyway." Hannah started leading Neville towards her house. Her parents had already approved the match, so she didn't fear her father interrupting Neville's welcome home. "It's worse than Hermione predicted. The Ministry is under Death Eater control."

"Fuck." Neville cursed using a word his Gran would have likely washed his mouth out for. "Well, that means we won't have Harry, Hermione or Ron. Luna will likely join them, too. So who is definite?"

"Well, Millicent is still our inside woman, naturally. She regrets she can't join us tonight, she promised to make it up to you." Hannah was still leading Neville to her room, even as she spoke of the Resistance that Neville was now de facto commander of. "Ginny is returning and where she goes Dean follows. We have the rest of the DA too. Well, the Purebloods and Halfbloods. Luckily for us Dean had a heritage test and is from a Minor Family, so he's now Halfblood as far as the Ministry is concerned. Currently Su Li is attempting to convince Blaise Zabini that he'd better off working with us. There are rumors that Daphne and Tracey have joined the Death Eaters, but I believe that about as much as I believe Harry would."

"We will still have to keep an eye on them. They have ties to Harry that could be exploited." Neville sighed. He hated the fact he had to think like a General. He wished Harry or Ron could be in this position instead of him. "But enough about that. I heard from a little birdie that you and Susan tag teamed Harry."

"It was a week before I made my claim on you." Hannah blushed bright red as she said that. "So you can't complain."

"Not complaining. How many men can honestly say their wife left Harry Potter for them?" Neville continued the tease. "I'm gonna put that on the wedding invitations."

"Don't make me change my mind and offer myself as a concubine to Lord Potter," Hannah huffed, though the twinkle in her eyes said she was just teasing back.

"Fine, not on the wedding invitations, but can I say it in the bedroom?" Neville played along.

"Hmmm, only if you do that thing with the ice cubes again."

"Deal."

* * *

"What did you expect, Potter?" Harry stared up at the ceiling. He had so much fun spending time with Dora and Fleur he had forgotten this was not their choice. Seeing Remus and Bill just sitting there had been enough to remind Harry he was a necessity, nothing more. It had been an hour since he had locked himself away, sealing both the door to the living area and to the bathroom. "Well, they probably left by now."

Rising from the bed, Harry flicked his wand and returned it to the pristine condition it had been in. With another wave he use the gender revello spell, imagining the layout of the suite. He'd been unsurprised to see he was the only male present. Quickly undoing the muffling charms and the locking spells, he made his way to the kitchen.

He was only three steps out of the bedroom when he heard the sobbing coming from the couch. Heart clenching in dread he couldn't help but look. Harry Potter had one weakness in the world and it was a crying girl. There sitting on the couch huddled together were two of them. For a moment he considered retreating to the bed and stunning himself. However he just wasn't wired that way. Then there was Gabrielle's advice running through his head.

Considering his options he quickly formulated a similar plan to what he had to use when Ron broke it off with Lavender. It took only a few moments to gather the tubs of ice cream, hot fudge and spoons. With the supplies being levitated behind him he walked into the living area and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of his wives. It took them a moment to notice him and when they did he floated the ice cream in front of them even as he bowed his head.

"Greetings Goddesses, this lowly mortal brings an offering of Ice Cream, Chocolate, and shoulders to cry on." Harry spoke in a reverent tone as he shoved his pain aside. Sure it was cheesy as hell, and probably would have earned him a hexing from Hermione, but he figured it would appeal to Fleur and Dora's need to be pampered at the moment. Plus he needed to lighten the mood somehow.

"What?" Dora and Fleur pretty much spoke in unison as the tubs of 'Death by Chocolate' settled in their laps and the spoons stuck in the confection.

"You know the age old ritual of eating ice cream and chocolate while complaining to a sympathetic ear about how life has thrown you for a loop this time." Harry said calmly and without a single trace of the bitterness he'd felt before. "Look, you've been put in a terrible situation where you had to marry someone against your will. To make it worse you had been planning to marry the man of your dreams, both of you. So the reality of what has happened is sinking and you need to grieve what you lost. It's like a break up, so here we go."

"Wait, how do you know what girls do when they break up with someone?" Dora wiped the tears from her slightly puffy eyes. Her hair was limp and a nondescript brown, a clear indicator she was sad.

"Us blokes are no different in all honesty. We tend more towards Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey, but it's the same." Harry shrugged. "Plus I will admit I helped a few girls get over some of my so called guy friends. Usually because almost every bloke in Hogwarts can be a right prat."

"And just 'ow many of these girls did you sleep with, mon 'usband?." Fleur asked giving the gimlet eye to her husband.

"While they were grieving, none." Harry said after a moment. "But I have bedded every girl in my year except Hermione, Millicent and Pansy and not for lack of effort on Pansy's part."

"Bloody hell, I married the man whore of Hogwarts." Dora blurted out then blushed nearly red as she realized what she just said. "Oh Merlin Harry, I didn't mean it that way…"

"Eh, like I hadn't heard it before when Sirius found out. He was so proud." Harry chuckled softly. "But there is a difference, I only ever pursued two girls and I never got either one of them, so I think of myself as more the Hogwarts Girl's Sex Toy."

"Oh, if I 'ad only known, 'Arry. I would 'ave checked you out during the tournament." Fleur giggled a bit as she wiped away a few tears. "It would 'ave made my visit a little bit better, I think."

"I don't think I could have handled you back then , Fleur." Harry chuckled. "Not a chance in the world I would have said no, but pretty sure I would have been a disappointment."

"Per'aps, but I would 'ave not 'ad to live through ma petite soeur lecturing me about 'ow I should 'ave snapped you up when I 'ad the chance." Fleur shook her head. "And maybe I would not be 'urting so much now."

"You're only hurting now because of some cosmic screw up." Harry knew better than to let his wives play the self blame game. After all, it was most likely his fault, everything always was in some way. "They were probably aiming for abducting me and missed. So don't play what if, because you made the right decisions all along."

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." Dora shrugged as she started digging into her ice cream "I mean Remus looked so happy today. Happier than I have seen him...well ever."

"And William seems to be enjoying 'is new bride as well." Fleur muttered as she really started to chow down on the ice cream. She knew it was a little hypocritical to be angry with Bill for something she was guilty of herself. However she could smell the girl on his breath and couldn't help but remember that the man had never offered her that service, despite the number of times she had snuck under his desk at Gringotts. "Is it 'orrible that I want to go rip the 'air from 'er 'ead?"

"I might not be the best one to ask." Dora shook her head. "When Charlie started dating after our breakup, I might have hexed the new girlfriend with a few boils in places better left untouched by such things."

"Bloody hell, I thought Hermione and her killer birds were bad enough." Harry shuddered as he knew if Dora refrained from mentioning where it was the worst possible place. "Tell, you what, I will tell you all of my dating disasters. They always work at cheering everyone up. Trust me I have hundreds of them. Let's start first in third year when Sally-Anne Perks accepted a dare to ask me out on a date. Here I am in the library when this cute girl with pigtails hurries up to me and mumbles 'Willyougoonadatewithme?' so fast I am sure that her lips almost broke the sound barrier…."

* * *

"As I have explained to you before and will likely again, it's the wand that chooses the Wizard." Ollivander bit out in between gasps for air. He wasn't injured but watching others under the torture curse was not for the faint of heart. Especially for someone of his gifts. "No amount of torture will alter that answer."

"And yet that was not the question I was asking you." Voldemort circled the chair that held the wandmaker. "I wanted to know if you could make the wand I require. Now I don't want to know any more about wandlore. I simply want a yes or a no. Of course if you like watching the Wilkins' under the tender mercies of Bella we can continue, can't we?"

"Yes, my Lord, they scream so wonderfully." Bella gushed in her insane guise.

"No, no, there is no need for that." Ollivander barely kept himself from sounding eager to help. "I can indeed make the wand you ask me for, I was just informing you that it may not decide to choose you. I do not wish others to be tortured because the Wand does not wish to be yours."

"Oh, was that all? My dear Ollivander, I have thousands of the required hairs and enough wood to make a wand with each." Voldemort offered a truly wicked smile. "There will be no doubt one of them that will choose me, I am sure."

"Then you will release them?" Ollivander dared hope for a moment that the monster in front of them would show some humanity.

"No, but as long as you are here crafting wands they will remain unharmed." Voldemort promised. Behind him Bella looked crestfallen at the loss of toys to play with. "They will be your caretakers, once they recover."

* * *

Harry was in a position he was pretty sure every heterosexual man in the world would have traded their left testicle for. Well they would if they didn't now the full circumstances. He was sandwiched between a gorgeous blonde and an equally gorgeous pinkette on the couch watching a movie. He wasn't sure what they were watching, just that it was a romantic comedy. The girls had long since cried themselves out the first and second time, now they were crying because in the finale the woman got the right man after all. Of course it took the right man interrupting the wedding, so that made it all the more dramatic. Harry of course almost wished Voldemort would come finish him off.

"I love this movie." Dora sniffled from Harry's left side as the credits began to roll. "It has such a happy ending."

"Oui." Fleur replied from his right. "I almost thought she was going to marry that cochon, but she was saved at the last minute."

"Yeah, that would have been a bloody shame." Tonks sighed. "There is too much of that in real life. I mean look at what happened to both my aunts, married to wankers of the first order."

"I 'ave only met one of your uncles, Dora, but I agree 'e is most definitely a wanker." Fleur giggled a bit. "We are much luckier I think. We got ourselves a real prince."

"Yeah, we could have done a lot worse." Dora chuckled before lifting her head and kissing Harry's cheek. "I mean really what other husband would comfort his wife about them breaking up with another man."

"Well, mon Papa might 'ave, if ma Maman ever was broken up over any of her other lovers." Fleur shrugged. "But outside of 'im, I can think of none other than our 'Arry 'oo would do that."

"W-what?" Harry stuttered slightly as his mind was finally clicked that together.

"Ma Maman is like quite a bit of the Veela population. She falls deeply in love with one man, but will take lovers on the side." Fleur shrugged. "Mon Papa understood this and just asked that she introduce them to him and refrain from bringing them home when Gabrielle and I were younger."

"Not that I want to be the one to open a can of worms…" Dora seemed as if she would rather poke a beehive with her wand then continue her question.

"Non, if I shared that trait with ma Maman you would likely both 'ave been my choice in lovers while I dated William." Fleur understood the reason for the question and wasn't the least bit offended. It was part and parcel with being a Veela and her upbringing. Fleur did not voice the thought that she prayed the human blood was dominant at this point. Life would get complicated otherwise. "So you 'ave very little to worry about."

"Wasn't really worried." Harry forced himself to say. "I figure that I owed it to both of you to be the best husband I can be."

"So, would that be why the ice cream and chick-flick?" Dora settled back into Harry's side as she asked. "Because you just beat out all my boyfriends combined with that one."

"No, that was just Harry Potter comforting two good friends." Harry shrugged.

"Bon, but could we 'ave action film now?" Fleur said after settling in herself. "I like the 'chick flicks' but not as much as I like a Bruce Willis movie."

"Or Schwarzenegger. We both loved Predator." Dora seemed excited by the possibility. "Or anything Star Wars."

"Never seen Star Wars." Harry admitted. "The movie we just watched I think is my third movie ever. Sirius took me to see Apollo 13 and Billy Madison. The Dursleys would never have let me watch a movie or television. I got caught peeking once and wasn't allowed food for a week."

The two women stiffened as they heard Harry admit that. If Harry could have read their minds he would have been slightly horrified by the things they were planning to do to the Dursleys. They gave each other a knowing look and a nod before snuggling even closer into Harry.

"Well, then we need to correct this tragedy." Dora said. "Tomorrow we'll pick up what we need to provide your movie education while we are on the Hunt."

"Oui, and tonight I think we will start with something that is a classic and you might relate to." Fleur said as she used her wand to change discs in the hotel's dvd player. Low levels of magic did not damage electronics after all. "Now, this is an old movie from the Eighties. My father made the mistake of taking me to see this while we were in America. I loved it even if I 'ad nightmares for a week."

"Oh, this should be good." Dora smiled as she remembered the conversation about favorite movies."This movie can be tense the first time."

Harry watched as Fleur worked through the menu. He had no idea who the character on the screen was, but there was a disturbing similarity to Moody in the fake eye. Internally he was wondering just what kind of movie 'The Terminator' would turn out to be and why he might relate to it.


	6. Reunion of Friends

Privet Drive.

"You had furniture moved in here?" Nymphadora Potter-Black looked around with no small amount of wonder. When she had last been at Number 4 Privet Drive it had been stripped clean. The Dursley's had even removed the Dishwasher they had installed for when Harry was at Hogwarts. "Why?"

"Easier to let a place out if it is furnished." Harry replied with a shrug. "Dobby, Winky and Kreacher can easily do any repairs a renter might need. If I rent to a muggleborn or half-blood I don't even need be sneaky about it."

Fleur was looking around the home for the second time. Her first had been just a few days ago when the Order had arrived to spirit Harry away. She had imbibed that horrible polyjuice and took the form of her now husband. She remembered telling Bill to look away because she was hideous. She had felt terrible saying that then as it had been an utter lie. She just didn't want Bill to find out that Fleur had been rather aroused by the sight of so many half naked Harry's.

"I can't believe you bought this place. You should have let them suffer under the mortgage payments for a while." Nymphadora huffed.

"I don't want them to suffer, believe it or not." Harry shrugged. "Well Vernon and Petunia I could give a rat's ass about, but Dudley has been doing his best to make it up to me. He even tried to set me up with Jennifer Polkis. And he has had a crush on her since...well forever." Harry chuckled. "I don't think he ever realized she was a chubby chaser and shy as a violet when it came to him. Not sure why as she is almost as gorgeous as the two of you."

"Beautiful women can be very insecure, mon amour." Fleur responded as she caught that part of the conversation. She made a mental note that Dudley would be spared any retribution for the harm done to Harry. For a moment she wondered why it mattered so much. She had not wanted to kill Greyback for scarring Bill and that had been done in front of her eyes. "It is too bad that the Death Eaters will soon realize their error in not watching this 'ouse. It would make a decent 'eadquarters for our search."

"Too many memories to ever be a good place to me." Harry said after a moment. "After they stop watching it again it might make a good safe house for muggleborn in hiding."

Any response to that was interrupted by a distinct pattern of knocking. Harry moved to the door and gave the counter knock. A moment later the door swung open to reveal Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

"Alright. Hermione, what was the very first spell Ron and I saw you perform? Ron, how did we survive the Acromantula colony? Luna, if you are traveling south on a Firebolt going half speed and throw a Puffskein at a Nargle, and wind resistance is a thing that exists, how many cupcakes can I buy from Cthulhu for a human soul?"

"Occulus Reparo." "Dad's Ford Anglia." "Pi to the power of the age of the human soul divided by seven."

"Alright then. Go ahead and ask." Harry said waiting for what they would come up with.

"Harry, what animal did I want to follow instead of the Spiders?" Ron decided a related question would be best.

"The Butterflies, and for the record I agree with you." Harry chuckled heartily.

"Nymphadora…" Hermione began to ask and seeing the woman's hair began to change and her wand came out. Hermione just smiled. "Nobody can fake that reaction."

"Fleur, do you have my money?" Luna just held out her hand.

"Oui, twenty three galleons, 11 sickles, and 8 knuts." Fleur murmured as she drew out a money purse and tossed it to the young woman. "And I still cannot believe you were right. The Detroit Manticores crushed the Paris Salamanders one 'undred eight to seven."

Luna peered into the bag and smiled as she counted the money. "Next time you will know not to wager against me when it comes to Quadpot."

"Okay…" Harry drawled out after a few moments to uncomfortable silence. He did learn something new about one of his wives and Luna as well. "Now that we are all sure we know each other we can head out."

"And how are we to do that, Harry? This area is still being monitored for Portkeys and Apparition." Hermione was a little concerned. Harry's plans were often better than most wizards, but he did rely on magic.

"Oh, I might have gotten someone I trust implicitly to supply a car." Harry grinned as he motioned out the window to the drive way. As Harry was speaking the Notice-me-Not charms on the Austin FX4 were keyed to the others allowing them to see it. "I've wanted one since I was eight and Arabella Figg happens to know another squib who runs a restoration shop. Once we are a mile away the six portkeys I have here will go off to locations far away from the Forest of Dean."

"And just 'oo will be driving?" Fleur asked after a moment. She had to admit Harry's plan was pretty good. Much better than her idea to just simply walk out and take a cab or bus.

"I will be until we are out of town." Ron fished in his pocket and got his license out. He puffed up a bit as saw that Tonks and Fleur were impressed. "Passed it first time without using magic."

"Yes, yes, rub it in why don't you." Hermione replied playfully. She had been so nervous that she had failed the first time. A calming draught and an obliviate had gotten her the second test she needed. "Don't worry Harry and I also have licenses and we can teach you as well."

The Burrow

"We have incoming, Molly Wobbles." Arthur Weasley could be a very serious man when needed. It was something many people forgot. Of course most people don't remember he was a Hit Wizard in the last war. "Four wizards, one with a Dark Mark. Is the ghoul in place?"

"Yes." Molly sighed as she slid her wand into the bun of her hair. Most people would assume it was just a simple hair piece. "Are you sure you have no idea where Harry could be?"

"Positive, I even obliviated myself of where he was living before he came to Hogwarts." Arthur replied. "What illness are we claiming Ron has again? Anything less infectious than Dragon-Pox or Spattergroit they will want to speak with him."

"Spattergroit, dear." Molly said as she peered out the window. "Even if you've had that you can catch it again."

"Nasty business that." Arthur shuddered. "No wonder I blanked on it. Alright Love, show time."

Privet Drive

"All set back there?" Ron asked as he sat behind the wheel. Adjusting his mirror he could see Harry sandwiched between Fleur and Tonks. He knew Luna was in the undetectable extension that had been rigged into the seat backs. "Alright then, where to guvner?"

"I never should have let you watch television." Hermione groaned. "Well, I for one am famished. Breakfast was far too early and it's lunch time now. So McDonald's if you please."

"Now that's an order I'm happy to follow." Ron chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway and started down the drive. They were hundred feet away when they dropped the notice-me not charms. "So, how's married life treating you three."

"A lot better than I thought it would when Remus came up missing." Tonks replied with a small smile on her face. "Turns out Harry's a catch, even if he is a bit sheltered. Did you know he cooks?"

"Well, someone in our group has to." Hermione shook her head. "I can make simple things like toast or ramen, but otherwise I am a disaster. I thank Molly everyday that she taught Ron how to make breakfast. Last time I made oatmeal the pan I used had to be tossed in the bin."

"Don't worry, between 'Arry, Dora, and moi you will all be well fed." Fleur could only imagine how badly you would need to mess oatmeal up in order to make a pan worthless. "About our sleeping arrangements…"

"I have brought a second tent that Ron and Hermione will share with me." Luna piped up. "It's the same one my father and I use in Norway so it should be plenty warm. And there are charms so that I can't hear what is going on in the other bedroom, but I can hear the outside. So please remember your privacy charms Harry. I have no wish to be deafened like I was when Padma snuck you into the Ravenclaw Aerie."

"Luna, I can only apologize so many times for that." Harry actually had the decency to blush. "I even bought you the collected works of Dr. Seuss, first editions."

"I just wanted to warn your wives of possible hearing loss." Luna responded with a smirk. "Now what did you mean Harry was sheltered? Is that why he is always so infested with wrackspurts despite all the charms I and the other girls placed on him?"

"Luna too, Harry?" Hermione shook her head. "Was I the only one to not sleep with you?"

"Apparently the list of women my 'usband 'as not ruined for other men is rather short." Fleur crossed her arms over her chest and tried to sound stern, but her lips kept curling upwards. "But that is not a discussion for mixed company. When we said 'Arry was sheltered did you know that as of last night 'e has seen exactly four movies."

"Four movies mate?" Ron had to steady himself not to steer off the road. "Even I've seen a dozen. Sure all of them with Hermione, but still. Bloody Dursleys, we should have let the Death Eater's have them."

"Well, last night my lovely wives showed me a movie that fits the theme of my life pretty well." Harry replied. "They've also promised to broaden my movie education and if you ask nicely I am sure they will allow you to borrow the equipment."

"Oui, of course we will." Fleur nodded as she cuddled into Harry's side. "After all, we will 'ave other things to keep us occupied."

"You got that right, sister." Tonks chuckled as she too snuggled in. "So what have you been up to since the wedding?"

"Mostly we have been researching just why Harry used the ritual of Isis and Osiris." Luna replied as she pulled out the notes they assembled on the research. "While Hermione believes that he simply mispronounced the traditional vows. I think that perhaps Lily Potter made a pact with the Blibbering Humdingers in order to teach Harry the ritual."

"Wait, the Ritual of whosit & whatsit?" Tonks blurted out as she reached out and took the notes. "I thought we did a traditional bonding."

"The Ritual of Isis and Osiris is what the Traditional Wedding Rituals evolved from." Hermione immediately went into lecture mode. "The RIO as I will refer to it requires a great deal of love to initiate. Normally it takes to sentient beings who are practically devoted to each other. However there are cases where one person in the bond loves so deeply and unconditionally it takes only a small amount of love from the other person. We're talking the kind of love where one person would willingly sacrifice their soul for the other and do so with a smile."

"Mon Dieu." Fleur whispered barely under her breath. "Are you certain that 'Arry performed this ritual?"

"Positive. Aside from the change in wording there is a characteristic aura." Luna replied. "I'd give up pudding and take off my butterbeer cap necklace forever if I am wrong."

"She's sure." Harry groaned before facepalming. "I can't even perform a simple wedding ritual correctly."

"How could you love us that much?" Tonks blinked a few times as the information sunk in.

"I'd Kiss a Dementor for anyone in this car. Hell, I'd do it for any of the Weasleys, Remus, Hagrid, Neville, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, quite a few of the girls at Hogwarts…"

"If I am right, Harry's atrocious upbringing created a mentality that craves love and gives it unconditionally to anyone who shows it to him." Hermione sighed heavily. "Of course with this Ritual the vast majority of his romantic love will be centered on you two."

"So this is what? A souped up marriage ritual?" Tonks asked as she tried to skim through the notes. "Wait...Power sharing? Are you pranking us?"

"Non, I do not believe they are, Dora." Fleur shivered. "This morning my spell to warm my water for the coffee vaporized it instead. It did not boil, it was instantly steam. I 'ave not made that mistake in years."

"Okay, so we're more powerful." Tonks said after a moment. She knew that particular spell herself, it could only do what Fleur described with a lot of power being poured in. "Do we have an idea how powerful?"

"We know that you will all have access to more magic than the sum of the parts." Hermione shrugged. "I expect it will take the two of you some time to adapt to Harry's level of power. And even then this will be your's atop of his."

"I'm not that powerful, Hermione." Harry scoffed.

"Harry, mate, you drove off a league of Dementors at thirteen years old." Ron interjected. "And that is Hermione being conservative with her estimation. You're bloody powerful."

"But Riddle and Dumbledore…" Harry tried a different tack.

"Have decades of experience on you." Hermione responded evenly. "Even then how often has Riddle come off on the losing side of your clashes? If you discount you as a toddler, four times Harry. You've beaten him four times."

"Bloody Hell." Harry muttered

"Language." Came the simultaneous cry of Luna, Hermione and Fleur.

Of course, Ron and Tonks just snickered at Harry being rebuked.

Forest of Dean

"Why did we come here again?" Ron asked as he stepped out of the cab. "Don't get me wrong. It's lovely, but we just drove for seven bloody hours."

"Because the Forest of Dean is a massive hole in the Underage Magic Detection grid." Hermione replied as she stretched out. They had stopped a few times to stretch their legs and traded off on driving, but she was still stiff. "While only one of us has the Trace at the moment they can detect magic by any creature as Dobby helped demonstrate."

"Oh, that makes sense." Harry groaned as he cracked his back. "Well, come on Ron, let's set up the tents."

"Why do we have to set up the tents?" Ron huffed. "We did the driving."

"Because we want to sleep in bed with our respective ladies instead of on the couch." Harry might have been married a very short time, but he knew the rules. "We get them set up fast enough and Dora will make nachos."

"Nachos?" Ron perked up. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Ron and Harry quickly got to work unpacking the taxi and setting up the tents. With the use of magic it didn't take long. Thankfully both sets of wizarding tents looked completely muggle from the outside. It wouldn't do to be asked a lot of questions if wards failed after all.

"And that should finish the wards." Fleur nodded as she weaved an intricate pattern in the air. "I 'ad a little trouble weaving the muffliato in, but it should hold."

"That's amazing." Hermione gaped. "The spells are working in perfect harmony now. I tried using all of them together and some of them counteracted the other."

"And that is why you need a cursebreaker." Dora chuckled. "And my wife is a talented one. Easy on the eyes too."

"Yes she is, but don't you dare tell Ron I said that." Hermione admitted. "I'm waiting to surprise him on our anniversary."

"We won't tell a soul, 'Ermione." Fleur winked. "Now, I am starved and my wife promised Nachos."

"Yes, yes I did." Dora chuckled. "Come on then, let's see if the men managed to get the tents up or made a hash of it."

Malfoy Manor

Lord Voldemort was dressed to the nines in the latest of business robes as he took his seat at the head of the banquet table. He was thoroughly enjoying living the high life on his followers' sickle. Watching the assembled Death Eaters take their seats around the table he let them settle in as he twirled his wand in hand.

"Now that we are all gathered here, we can begin the reports." Voldemort smiled as he saw the eager expressions on some and the winces on the faces of others. "First the news on Ronald Weasley, why has he not been seen?"

"My Lord, I personally took three Aurors to the Burrow." Thorfinn bowed his head before reporting. "The blood traitors showed us to the bedroom door. From there it was an obvious case of Spattergroit, my lord. The pustules are rather distinctive."

"Hmm, well I guess dear Harry will be without his best mate." Voldemort laughed and the assembly followed suit. "Send the Weasley's a fruit basket. They may be blood-traitors, but they are fertile ones. They will be useful as breeding stock."

"Now, Severus, is Hogwarts well in hand?" Voldemort turned to one of his favorite spies. "The year is mandatory for all Purebloods and Halfbloods after all. I would not want their education to suffer."

"The School is fully under my control at this time." Severus Snape drawled out. "I have sent the proper letters to all appropriate students. The cells have even been prepared for spell practice subjects."

"Very good, Severus. You have anticipated my desires." Voldemort's grin grew a little manic. "Though I suppose I telegraphed them with my order to hand the addresses of the Muggleborns over to the Snatchers."

"Indeed, my lord." Snape nodded his head. "I do not mean to be presumptuous."

"Not at all." Voldemort chuckled. "When my followers initiative coincides with my desires I am pleased. Now, who can tell me what happened with that abomination of a wedding. I mean surely a pureblood like William could do better than a beast. As for the half-blood Nymphadora, I can only guess that she takes after her mother."

"My Lord, I know." Bellatrix simpered. "According to my sources Harry Potter ended up marrying both brides."

"Oh-ho, that is most amusing." Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Well, be sure that the Snatchers know I want both of the brides captured alive and reasonably intact. I am sure dear Harry would find it most interesting to see them broken in properly."


End file.
